Red and White
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: Summary: Set when Naruto steals the Forbidden Scroll; what if Naruto had found something else alongside with the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Something…not of his world? Now…he hears voices…meets an odd girl…and…other unnatural things… Naruto x OC, Rated M for Lemon's etc. Eventually Poweful Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Red and White

Naruto Fanfiction

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

"_**Jutsu"**_

"_Flashback/Entity"_

Summary: Set when Naruto steals the Forbidden Scroll; what if Naruto had found something else alongside with the Shadow Clone Jutsu? Something…not of his world? Now…he hears voices…meets an odd girl…and…other unnatural things…

Naruto x OC

0000 Story Start

It was night, a very cold night for one thing. A town was dimly lit over some hills or so, a large tower could be seen form a mile away. These were Hidden Villages, this one was Konoha. The wind howled loudly through the night, it was just a regular night for many within the village. But this was different for a few. In the forest of Konoha, a figure could be seen sitting against a tree holding what appeared to be an oversized scroll. The figure was a boy at least 13 years of age, he wore a orange jumpsuit which stood out against the foliage and surroundings. The boy had sun colored blonde hair, what appeared to be goggles was wrapped around his forehead keeping some hair out of his face. The most distinctive feature was the boys whisker marks on his face. He had a face of glee as he read through the scroll. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yatta! I can't wait! Mizuki-sensei will definitely pass me when he gets here!" the boy spoke in joy.

"Hmmm…_**Kage Bushin(Shadow Clone)?**_ Only one hand-sign! That should be easy!"

Naruto placed the scroll gently on the grass and stood up. He then crossed his fingers into a T before saying…

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**_

*POOF!

As the smoke cleared, it revealed three Naruto's. The real one looking around in shock. He poked on clone, going further in awe as the clone felt real than a illusion. He then began smiling widely.

"YATTA! I DID IT! I MADE A CLONE! A REAL CLONE!" Naruto shouted in happiness giving a fist pump in the air. "But…how do I get rid of them? Do you guys know?"

"Just tell us to dispel baka." The clone on the left said bluntly.

Naruto gained a tick mark on his forehead at the insult.

"Fine. Dispell yourselves then." Naruto replied.

The clones nodded beofore going up into smoke. Naruto then walked over back to the Forbidden Scroll and picked it up and began to read it once more. He skimmed through a few things on the list before he came upon an interesting one.

"Hm? What is this supposed to be?"

There what appeared to be an ink drawing of an object, it was placed in a circle of some sort.(A seal.) He then read the small note on the side.

"This is a blood seal. In order to open a blood seal, one must give some of his blood. The best way is to bite ones thumb enough to bleed and wipe the blood over the seal. Hmm…okay…let's try it."

Naruto then proceeded to bite his thumb at the tip, enough to draw blood before wiping it over the seal. Little did he know only Uzumaki's or Senju's could've unsealed whatever was contained in it.

*Flash! *Poof!

A small rectangle like object appeared before Naruto, small enough for his hand to completely grasp around. Naruto picked up the object and starred at it in confusion before giving a deadpan stare.

"That's it? All I got was a useless box thingy?! WHAT A WASTE! No wait…WHAT A WATSE OF MY BLOOD!" Naruto said in obvious annoyance.

Naruto was about to toss the thing before a small piece of paper fell out, landing on the grass. Naruto reached and plucked it form the grass, squinting his eyes to read what was written.

"In order to use…channel chakra into object…Warning: Can have various effects, most notably a headache/migraine."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he closed his eyes and began to channel chakra. The academy taught every student how to channel chakra, it was one of the most basic steps in becoming a shinobi. Naruto could feel his energy moving about…he then felt it slowly move into a certain direction. It slowly began to move into the object. Then out of blue, pain…lots and lots of pain…especially in the head.

"Gyah!" Naruto gasped out as he clutched his head tightly with one hand and clutched the box thing with the other. "Augh! Agh! Nyah! Ahack!"

0000 Mindscape

Naruto writhed in agony as he rolled lightly on the forest floor outside. He could feel a ton of images and information being crammed into his head. The images showed all sorts of things, lush forests, towering buildings, large…villages? Flying…creatures of some sort…they looked like metal, then blurred figures all moving about...before…fires…explosions…red and blue beams of light. As fast as the pain came, it quickly left. Naruto coughed and gasped loudly as he sat back up panting. He also noticed one thing…the box was gone! GONE! Naruto began to panic until he heard someone.

"NARUTO! What do you think you're doing?!" a familiar voice shouted.

Naruto's attention focused on the source, it was his academy sensei Umino Iruka. He had a angry expression on his face, though Naruto shrugged it off with a grin.

"Yo Iruka-sensei! I did it! I passed the test! Do I graduate now?" Naruto said with hope, this made Iruka confused.

"What?! What do you mean Naruto? What test?" he asked.

"You know, the secret test! Mizuki-sensei said that if I were to steal the Forbidden Scroll I would graduate!" Naruto replied, oblivious. "I even learned a jutsu form the scroll!"

Iruka had a shocked expression on his face; before he could talk there was a whoosh sound in the air. Cursing lightly, Iruka vanished and pushed Naruto and himself out of the way of an incoming giant shuriken. Iruka then turned his attention to the attacker. Mizuki was perched on top of a branch with a smug look on his face.

"Well done brat! You've got the scroll! Now give to me!" he said maliciously.

"Naruto don't listen to him! He's lying to you!" Iruka said quickly.

"Why are you protecting the damn demon Iruka!?" Mizuki shouted in anger. "He killed your parents! You should be angry!"

Mizuki then turned his attention back to Naruto who was still looking in confusion between the two. Mizuki then grinned maliciously as an idea came into his head.

"Hey brat. Wanna know why all the villager's hate you?"

"Mizuki don't! That's an S-Ranked secret!" Iruka pleaded but it fell deaf.

"The reason why the villagers hate you…is because…you…you house the demon…the demon that was sealed by our Yondaime…the Kyuubi!" Mizuki shouted.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and realization. While he was in shock, Mizuki took this chance and threw a second shuriken.

"Die demon!"

"NARUTO!"

"…they all hate me…because…I hold…the Kyuubi?!" Naruto thought. "…Mizuki…he's right…I'm…I'm a demon..."

"**Kill him…"** a voice whispered.

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto, he gasped lightly looking for the source.

"**Kill him…kill him…make him suffer! MAKE HIM SCREAM!"** the voice said once more.

"_Slit his throat…show no mercy…no remorse…no respite…terminate him!"_ another voice added.

Naruto was still confused as he looked around, he didn't notice the giant shuriken inching closer and closer by the second.

"**MOVE FOOL! MOVE!"**

"_Stupid boy! ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!"_

Naruto then felt himself moving without his consent, time resumed at a normal pace. Naruto could watch as a spectator as 'his' body moved. A hand reached for the pouch on his side, taking out a kunai. Chakra was then channeled into the small weapon, forming a barrier around it. Naruto the could only watch in shock as 'he' deflected the giant shuriken with ease. Iruka had a gob smacked expression followed with Mizuki mimicking a fish.

"WHAT!? HOW?! HE DEFLECTED IT?! Grr! Try this one demon!" Mizuki then lobbed the third shuriken on his back.

"How? How?! A shuriken that size? Deflected like a regular one by a student?! Naruto?" Iruka thought.

Iruka noticed something was off about Naruto, his movements were that of a veteran, a professional. He dodged the third on easily, making Mizuki curse. Naruto held a face of indifference and cold calculations. And most of all were his eyes…they were glowing slightly blue and crackled with electricity. What was going on with Naruto? Mizuki shouted loudly as he threw a barrage of shurikens at 'Naruto'.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Iruka shouted.

'Naruto' turned his head towards Iruka, tilting it slightly as if evaluating him. Iruka's fear heightened as the barrage neared his student. 'Naruto' then turned his head towards the incoming barrage of shurikens, his eyes glowed bright blue. The same color enveloping the incoming weapons, the shurikens halted in mid-air before falling harmlessly onto the ground. 'Naruto' glared at the shurikens before glaring at the seething Mizuki.

"Foolish primitive, your weapons will have no effect upon me…" 'Naruto' spoke coldly; his voice seemed mixed with another. "Now…die…painfully…"

Naruto's eyes brightened once more, this time Mizuki was enveloped in the glow. Mizuki screamed loudly as he was levitated and turned sideways. 'Naruto' then made a grasping motion in the air as if holding a tube sideways. With a blink 'Naruto' slowly began to twist the invisible tube, Mizuki mirroring the motion.

"Gyaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Please stop! Aaaaaah!" Mizuki screamed in pain as his body slowly began to twist beyond any human could twist to.

"Embrace the darkness…" 'Naruto' said coldly as he twisted completely. "…may your soul suffer for eternity scum…"

There was a sickening crunch of bones and tear of flesh. Mizuki's body was torn in two, gruesomely. Blood, guts and gore was littered around the body of Mizuki. 'Naruto' was still indifferent…not caring that he just took a life. 'Naruto' then turned towards Iruka, the latter freezing up in fear at his student's cold gaze. 'Naruto' then tilted his head slightly…evaluating Iruka before his eyes began to dim and glaze over.

"Releasing Control…" 'Naruto' said before collapsing unconscious.

With Naruto unconscious Iruka sighed loudly before walking over to his students body. He then picked up his student and the Scroll before leaving, giving a slight nod to the trees. An ANBU who had watched the whole thing began to clean up the mess, taking the head and setting Mizuki's body a flame with a fire jutsu.

0000 Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto sat in what appeared to be darkness…and a sewer. He was walking through an endless hallway before coming before a dark room. A figure could be seen…surrounded by darkness at the other end of the room away from what appeared to be a cage. The figure was feminine for one thing, it was hard to tell who it was but he could see two glowing red eyes glaring at him from the darkness.

"Who…wh…who are you?" Naruto asked.

The figure's eyes narrowed at his question. Naruto could hear the figure breathing loudly as if trying to calm down. Naruto's curiosity got the better of him as he inched a bit closer to get a better look. Naruto yelped and jumped back, just in time to avoid a pair of hands chained at the wrist to reach out from the darkness. The figure was now in the light now Naruto could fully see who it was. It was a girl at least his age, she had an attractive figure. A heart shaped face, fiery long red hair tied in a ponytail, she had a slender frame and C-cup. She wore what appeared to be equally red and black armor of some sort, very…odd looking armor. (It looks like the Spartan Armor from Halo series but more feminine-ish.) She was currently screaming and hissing at Naruto who was out of reach. Her face contorted with hate and anger. Her wrists were held fast by thick chains that led into the darkness.

"**Release us! We want our freedom!"** her voice screeched throughout the darkness surrounding the two. **"We demand you to release us! Release us now!"**

Her red glowing eyes brightened once more as she shrieked and yelled in rage, Naruto took a step back as she screamed and shouted. She continued to demand her freedom and release from her chains. As she roared in anger she was then silenced by another voice.

"_SILENCE! I will not tolerate your behavior!"_ another voice shouted…from the girl.

The girl twitched uncontrollably before her eyes widened. She slowly stopped moving before assuming a fetal position. Naruto looked to see that one eye was blue while the other was red. He also noticed that one half of her hair slowly turned white while the other remained red.

"_Go back to the shadows…you've misbehaved far enough. I'll deal with the child."_ The second voice scolded.

"**NO! NO! NO! WE WANT TO BE FREE! HE CAN FREE US! WE WANT TO SEE OUTSIDE! We miss it so much…so much…"** the first voice said with a sob.

"_Go back…I will not ask again child…do not make me take unnecessary actions."_ The other voice said coldly.

The girl shivered before the other red eye faded into a glowing blue, her hair completely turning into glittering white. She blinked once before her cold emotionless eyes glared at Naruto.

"_Now then…who are you?_" the girl said plainly.

"U-Uzu-Uzumaki N-Naruto." Naruto stuttered.

"_Uzumaki? Uzumaki you say? If I recall, Uzumaki's had red hair or even black on rare occasions. Then again…how else would you have been able to unseal the box out of its confinement?"_ The girl mumbled. _"None the less…now…WAKE. UP. NOW."_

As an invisible wall shoved into Naruto he was instantly pushed out from his mindscape. From the cage doors, two red slitted eyes narrowed at the entity on the other side of the room. The latter glaring at the slitted eyes.

"_It's been a very long time Kyuubi…"_ the entity said.

0000 Real-world

"Nugh…mou…what hit me? My head hurts like shit…" Naruto mumbled as he came back to conscious.

Naruto noticed that he was in a white room, he instantly know where he was due to many visits occasionally. He was at the hospital. Naruto groaned slightly as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Naruto blinked a couple of times before remember the events that had occurred moments ago. He unsealed a box from the Forbidden Scroll, he got something from the damnable box, Iruka and Mizuki came into the scene, finds out that he holds he Kyuubi, and most of all he had killed Mizuki…but he wasn't in control, he was just a spectator. Naruto shivered lightly as he remembered what 'he' did to Mizuki.

"_The world is cruel…unforgiving…unfair…face it…" a familiar voice whispered._

Naruto was instantly on alert as he looked around for the voice. Finding none he relaxed on the hospital bed holding his head. Just who were those voices? Who was the entity in his dream? What did they want?

"_All answers will come in time boy. You just need the patience. And most of all…I am now part of you…I have no wants or needs…I now live through you…"_

*Click!

Naruto looked around and saw that the door opened revealing the Sandaime Hokage. The weary old man sighed in relief when he saw Naruto fine and healthy.

"Hi Jiji." Naruto said as the Hokage pulled out a chair and sat down in it.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I see that you're doing well?" Sarutobi said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jiji…sorry if I worried you." Was Naruto's reply. "How long was I out? Where is Iruka-sensei?"

"You were out for two and a half hours and Iruka-san is fine, he's currently doing something as of now." Sarutobi replied, then he held a stern look on his face. "Naruto-kun…can you tell me what exactly happened? I've listened to what Iruka-san told me of what had occurred and a ANBU. I want to hear from your account."

Naruto stiffened lightly, Sarutobi sighed loudly before giving Naruto a reassuring glance.

"I'm not going to punish you Naruto-kun, I just want to know what happened that's all."

Naruto was silent for a moment before he replied.

"Well…well…I'm not sure what happened…all I recall is me holding the scroll…then I read a few things, I learned the _**Kage Bushin**_-"

"_**Kage Bushin**_? That fast?" Hiruzen said in surprise, _**Kage Bushin**_ was a A-Ranked Technique.

"Yeah, it was really easy to do. Pretty simple…I also…unsealed a box of some sort jiji."

"A…box?" Sarutobi said in confusion, Naruto only nodded.

"Yeah…a small box. I had it in my hands. A note said in order to use it, I had to channel chakra into it. So I did…and I saw…weird things…pictures…lots and lots of them." Naruto explained, the Hokage took up a thinking pose.

"Hmm…I see…anyting else Naruto-kun?" the old man decided to ask further.

"Yeah…Iruka-sensei and Mizuki came in. Mizuke told me why everyone hated me jiji…he told me why…I am the Kyuubi-"

"Naruto-kun! You are not the Kyuubi! You may house it within you but you are not the Kyuubi! Understand?!" Sarutobi said sternly which surprised Naruto. Naruto only nodded dumbly in response. "Now…is there anything else? Anything else you recall before you blacked out?"

Naruto was about to say yes until…

"_Do not tell him of our existence! Doing so will endanger you! Keep quiet!"_ the voice from before said coldly.

Naruto winced a bit as the presence softened, making his head pound. Naruto tried to urge himself to tell but the presence grew angry and annoyed. The presences grip on Naruto's mind grew more powerful.

"_Obey! You will not tell! You will not spill! You will not reveal! OBEY MY WILL!"_ the voice shrieked loudly, its powerful voice echoing.

Naruto silently cursed as he gained a slight migraine and left out the part of the mysterious creature he met in his mind. Naruto shook his head to relieve the pain and to say no to the Hokage.

"No jiji…that's all…can I go?" Naruto replied.

"Hmm? Oh yes, Naruto-kun here take this." There was a headband with the Konoha Insigna on it; Naruto took it with hidden joy. "Iruka-san recommended it, you've earned it and I happen to agree…but are you okay?"

"Yes Jiji…I'm fine. Arigato." Naruto said before jumping off the side of his bed and moving towards the door with little trouble. As Naruto left, Hiruzen was left to think to himself.

"I need to keep an eye on that boy…"

0000 Naruto

Naruto scowled lightly as he walked down the hospital. Who was that voice? What right did she have to demand Naruto around? Though she was chained the last time he saw them, they sure had a good amount of influence even within him.

"Just who are you? What do you want?!" Naruto mentally screamed, there was no answer.

Naruto growled in frustration before kicking a pebble into the air. As he was walking, he bumped into a man. The man scowled at Naruto giving a threatening growl.

"Watch it gaki!" the man said hatefully.

"**Kill him…kill him…"** a familiar voice spoke.

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm. Everything seems to stop or slow down; Naruto grimaced in pain as an image of two red glowing eyes glared at him. The eyes were very familiar too.

"**He should die…kill him now!"** the voice demanded.

Naruto scowled before shaking his head, everything returned at a normal pace.

"**Fuck you! Release us!"** the voice screeched loudly.

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted loudly before running, a few people glanced at him in confusion as he ran.

"**You should've killed him! Make him bleed…make him beg for mercy! KILL HIM! TEAR OUT HIS HEART AND-!"**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Naruto shouted equally at the voice.

**"…"** the voice became silent at the shout.

There was an eerie silence in the air; the only thing that could be heard was Naruto's breathing and the pat and clatter of his footwear hitting the dirt. Naruto ran home in confusion and anger. Why was he hearing stuff?! WHY?! The instant Naruto entered his apartment; he instantly jumped into his bed and tried to get some shut eye. He just wanted to think for himself for a bit. He couldn't, not with all the things that happened. It was just bugging him so much. As he was in bed he began to slowly fall to sleep. He gave a yawn before black took him

0000 Dream/Mindscape

He was there again…and she was there again as well, the only difference was that she wasn't in her armor anymore, she was wearing what appeared to be a black jacket which was unzipped, showing a dark blue colored t shirt, on her legs she wore khaki colored shorts, she was also wearing dark blue tights as well. The clothing hugged her slender body tightly showing her curves. Her red eyes were glaring into his ocean blue. She was looking at him intensely with indifference but she held a scowl, and he too returned the stare. Naruto then broke the silence.

"What's your name?" Naruto said, trying to be kind and see if she would open up.

The girls eyes narrowed dangerously, her fists clenched tightly together at she glared at the blonde. The chain's leading into the darkness jingled. With a huff she meekly turned her attention elsewhere. Naruto's eye twitched as she ignored him, he coughed to get her attention which only got a grunt in response. The bindings on her wrists jingled lightly as she crossed her arms.

"Are you not going to answer me?" Naruto said again.

The girl then glared at Naruto from the corner of her eyes. It was for a few seconds before her pupils turned elsewhere. Naruto was becoming annoyed that she refused to answer.

**"…"**

"What?" Naruto said leaning closer.

"**Condor…that's my…codename…it will do for now…"** she whispered, annoyance was in her voice.

"I see…well…I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to…meet you?" Naruto was unsure of the girl, but she seemed docile enough right now. So he hesitantly gave out his hand for a handshake.

The girl glared at him then his hand. She then glared at him again before huffing and slowly grabbing his hand and shaking. Naruto had a small smile on his face, he was at least getting somewhere with her. The girl noticed the smile and scowled a bit. The girl then looked at their hands that were held together, she was still for a moment before a scary grin came onto her face. Naruto's eye's widened in fear as he saw the scary grin, he was about to release his hand from hers until he felt himself get yanked forward into the ground. He instantly felt a body on top of him and two hands wrapped around his throat.

"Fuck! I should've seen this coming!" Naruto mentally screamed as he struggled but the girl had him pinned good.

He had his eyes closed tight and waited…but he felt nothing. No choking pain or such, but he did hear some husky breathing. He could hear the chains jingling lightly. He peeked open and eye and blushed a bit at their position. She was hovering above straddling his sides with an odd smirk on her face. Naruto sweated lightly as she leaned closer to his face with that smirk on her face. She grinned showing sharp canine fangs. She gave a mocking chuckle as she leaned close, her mounds pressed onto his chest making his lower regions spark.

**0 ~ Lemon Start, Skip if you're not 18 or older!**

"**Hmmm…I wonder…"** she mumbled to herself.

Her eyes closed as she took some sniffs of Naruto. Then Naruto felt something wet and soft on his cheek. It took a second to realize that the girl had just licked his cheek sensually. Her blood red eyes showed signs of bliss and seductiveness in them before fading. She then proceeded to lick his other cheek making Naruto shudder in pleasure.

"**You taste good…Na-ru-to-kun…"** she said sensually making Naruto blush deeply.

Naruto could feel his member harden from her erotic act; this did not go unnoticed as she had a more feral grin on her face. She then proceeded to slowly grind her body against his member, Naruto groaned lightly from the motion. She smirked as she continued her grinding motions; her hands removed themselves from his neck and held onto his arms, effectively holding them down. Her legs slowly wrapped around his legs before unwrapping and rewrapping.

"Oh god…it feels so…NO WAIT I LIKE SAKURA-CHAN NOT HER! I-ugh…augh…so good…" Naruto's mind was working overtime to understand his situation, and the girl on top of him was taking advantage of it.

"**It feels good doesn't it Na-ru-to-kun? It's been a long…long time since I've been with a male..."** she then nuzzled his neck making Naruto gasp lightly.

Something told Naruto to be on top, so he tried to budge but she had him down good. She then lightly scowled at his action. She hissed as she brought her face closer to his own. Seeing her mad seemed to make her more sexy to him. Damn she was torturing him right now.

"**Ah, ah, ah…I don't think so…I rather enjoy this position…"** she said as she licked his cheek.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, her grinding motion against his member added to it as well. She chuckled as she had her way with Naruto, she really loved being dominant sometimes. She grunted pleasurably and moaned as she moved her hips teasingly against his. She also enjoyed teasing and torturing her victims at times too.

"Ufff…ummph…ugh…damn you…you…hngh…" Naruto grunted loudly as she grinded.

His member was begging to come out now and she knew as well. But it seemed she was enjoying this teasing motion. When Naruto glared at her for this torture, she smirked before placing her lips against his. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise before he gave in to her passionate kiss.

"**Mmmm…you taste good…very good Naruto-kun**…" she said as she kissed him again.

Naruto could feel her tongue slip into his mouth exploring it; he then proceeded to have his battle with hers. Knowing that, she allowed his tongue to win and easily slip into her own. She moaned loudly as they kissed, their mouths parted allowing him to breathe. A trail of saliva was left from parting. After a second they instantly began to kiss again. Her grinding motions quickened making Naruto's member pulse and beg even more for release. Her hand grabbed the zipper of his jacket and she slowly began to unzip it. Once unzipped her hand began to roam against his body.

"**I bet it feels so good Naruto-kun. I bet you want to fuck me right now."** She said as she whipped her hair around. **"I bet you want your friend inside me right now fucking me don't you huh?"**

Naruto groaned loudly as one of her hands had slithered their way towards his erect member. He could feel her teasing it, slowly rubbing the member playfully. Goodness she was killing him with pleasure. Her hand slowly moved the pants low enough for the erect tool to slip out.

"…mmmf!…god d-ugh!-damn you…stop teasing me…hugh! Nff!"

"**Relax…just let me play with you a little longer Naruto-kun…"** she said soothingly.

Naruto could feel her hand rubbing the 8 inch shaft fondly, when she felt the full length she grinned. She slowly slithered her other hand to grasp his erect tool. She gave pleasurable pumps making Naruto almost unload. She smirked as she saw his scowl.

"**My, my Naruto-koi…you're a big boy. Such a big boy indeed." **She said huskily in his ear.

With her hands occupied with his tool, Naruto took this chance and flipped them over. She yelped as she found herself now underneath Naruto. She had a slight scowl on her face in their position, but none the less she continued to pump his member. Naruto purred as he nuzzled her neck, he then nibbled and planted kisses on it making her moan. Releasing the kiss he threw off his jacket and shirt leaving him bare and quickly resumed kissing her. His hands roamed against her slender body, she grunted as he ran his hand over her sides. She gasped as his hand began to rub against her lower regions. Naruto then lip locked with her slipping in his tongue, while his hands worked with her shorts and tights. One of her hands left his member to wrap around his neck pulling him in a deeper kiss, the other pumped his tool erotically.

"**Aren't you very eager hmmm?"** she hummed as they broke the kiss for a moment to breathe.

Naruto only growled as he pulled her shorts and tights off. She whimpered lightly as she felt his hand roam against her now bare lower regions. The way his hand worked gave her shudders and a hungering desire. She grunted as she felt one of his hands grasp her breasts; he gave her cups a gentle squeeze each.

"Condor-hime? Are you ready?" Naruto asked, Condor gave a sly smirk before kissing him in the lips for a reply.

She shuddered as she felt his tip slide against her clit. When he entered, she moaned out loudly. Naruto too groaned loudly as he felt himself enter her, her walls squeezed against his tool painfully yet pleasurably. He felt the girls nail bury painfully into his back before relaxing. His thrusts started out slow at first, after a minute or three he began to quicken his pace. Condor bit her lips and grunted as he pounded her, a few times she moaned almost making Naruto bust right there.

"Nngh….uumph…augh…Condor-hime…I'm going…" Naruto grunted after half an hour to her.

"**Mmmph…ooh…go…"** she meekly replied, her voice straining.

After another thrust Naruto felt his tool unload into her. Both partners were panting loudly against each other. It was not until Condor grabbed Naruto's shoulders and flipped them over. Naruto hissed as he was now under her. She had a sly grin on her face as she traced circles on his chest.

"**My turn…"** she said seductively, Naruto could feel his dick begin to go stiff again.

She smirked as she grasped his member and pumped it. It quickly began to become erect again in moments. She then lifted herself up lightly; smirking at Naruto's confused expression. As she set herself down on his tool, the duo both groaned loudly. As she set down all the way she began to rock her hips back and forth making Naruto groan and moan while at it. Naruto's hands caressed her ass cheeks squeezing them tightly making her cry in pleasure.

"**Nrrgh!"** she growled loudly as she continued to rock her body roughly.

Her nails again dug into Naruto's skin painfully, her body was firmly pressed against his. Naruto could hear her growling possessively. He then felt her canine teeth bite onto the side of his neck, painful but not enough to draw blood. As he tried to lift his body up to get more comfy she instantly shoved him back down aggressively and growled; a very sexy growl for that.

"Damn…so damn aggressive and possessive too…" Naruto thought as she rode him.

Naruto could feel his member ready release so he spoke. "Ugh…I'm going again Condor-chan…"

She only growled in reply before fastening her pace riding him, Naruto groaned loudly before his member shot his semen. Even though he was done she continued to ride his member before she too had an orgasm, she moaned loudly as she slowed her pace before looking at Naruto. Her eyes still had hungering lust in them, she lowered herself down and laid on him panting and purring slightly.

*Huff *Huff **"Eh…ehehe…heh…thank you Naruto-kun…I really needed that…"** she said as she nuzzled his cheek. **"…but don't think I'm just done yet…"**

She then slid off of his member earning a slight groan from the two, crawling backwards with a sly smirk. She stopped as she spotted the limp tool, partly slimed. Smirking, she slowly began to rub it.

"**Feels good hmm?"** she said lustfully.

Her breathe washed over his limp member making him buck and shiver. She then proceeded to slowly…lick his tool from the base to the tip. Naruto grunted loudly as she had her fun with his member that again was becoming erect once more. She hummed to herself as she licked the shaft. After one more lick she then took it in her mouth. Naruto's eye's widened as he felt her tongue wrap around his tool. She slurped and sucked loudly as she bobbed her head repeatedly. She hummed again to herself as her head bobbed.

"God…damn…she's incredible." Naruto mentally mumbled.

She then lifted her head off of his tool and gasped for air leaving a trail of salvia. She looked at Naruto lustfully before sucking on his cock again. Naruto grunted loudly as she decided to try and take the whole member, she coughed and gagged a little before allowing herself to breathe.

"**This is really fun Naruto-kun…"** she said as she nuzzled the shaft.

She gave a teasing lick at the tip before taking it into her mouth once more. Naruto's member pulsated and was about to release until she firmly placed a finger near the bottom of his shaft where the valve was, halting the load.

"**I want to enjoy this as long as I can Naruto-kun."** She said before going right back.

After minutes of slurping and sucking, Naruto could barely even handle it even more. He needed to release, she was literally killing him with pleasure. Though he tried to buck and release she seemed to know and prevent him. When she gasped for air she smirked slyly.

"**If you want to go…then say "Please hime-chan.""** She said mockily before licking his tool.

"Ugh…nmph…p-please…" Naruto groaned out.

"**Please what Naruto-kun?"** she mocked before taking his member in back into her mouth.

Naruto felt so damn helpless, his body twitched and his member needed to release its load. He could barely even utter a word as she sucked and slurped. Naruto continued to groan loudly as she did her work.

"P-please hime-chan!" Naruto finally shouted out.

She smirked before letting the pressure she had on the valve go and began to bob her head quickly. Naruto groaned loudly before his member unloaded into her mouth. Conder eagerly slurped and swallowed up his release in pleasure. Her mouth slowly left his member which was now limp. She purred loudly as she nuzzled it, giving it one last lick before parting.

**0 ~ Lemon End, okay you can read again**

She licked her lips sensuously before crawling back up to Naruto. Again she purred as she nuzzled his neck. She then began to hum a haunting tune in Naruto's ear. She was tracing circles on his chest as she laid there on top. Naruto slowly began to caress her sides with a free hand, slowly rubbing with affection. She giggled lightly, her body slowly grinding against his from the touch.

"That was…incredible…" Naruto spoke, breaking the silence.

**"…"**

"What was that hime?" Naruto asked.

"**My name…its Akako…"** she whispered into his ear. **"…plus…it's time to wake up Naruto-koi…"**

Naruto was confused before he felt himself being pulled away. He didn't want to go just yet, but apparently he was. Before he vanished Akako said something.

"**When you come back…I'll be waiting for more…"** her sultry voice echoed.

0000 End of Chapter One

…Boy…you know…that was my first lemon I ever wrote…so…how was it? Good? Bad? Lemme know, if its bad lemme know what to improve on in the comments. Sorry about no updating my other stories…having some troubles lately and that. But I'll get them up and running again! Soon hopefully.

This is Drake here, signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Red and White

Naruto Fanfiction

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

**"Demon/Summon Speech"**

_**"Jutsu"**_

_"Flashback/Entity"_

0000 Story Start

Naruto groaned as he woke up from his somewhat pleasing sleep. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat up on his bed, ruffling his hair with his left hand. The sunlight beamed through his window lighting up his room, Naruto yawned before stretching his arms and legs.

"Akako-chan…" Naruto unknowingly mumbled, too tired and sleepy to notice.

Shaking his head, Naruto made his way to the bathroom. He really needed a good shower. After closing the door to the bathroom, water could be heard rushing from inside.

0000 Inside

Naruto's eyes were closed shut as he leaned on the wall, letting the water soak in. The cold water ran down his body, making him shiver lightly. He needed to fix the damnable heater again, or replace the parts. As Naruto was somewhat relaxing, his head began to ache. Gritting his teeth Naruto massaged his forehead with his left hand, this only proved to worsen the ache.

"Tch! Damn headache." Naruto hissed before he began to lightly hit his head against the bathroom wall.

"_Cold…it's so very cold…"_ a voice whispered making Naruto alert.

Naruto's eyes were narrowed as he glanced around with caution, seeing nobody Naruto turned back and stood motionlessly. Naruto closed his eyes shut to rid of the ache which did, but it still ached. Naruto shivered again form the coldness of the water.

"Damn…did the water just get colder or what?" Naruto thought.

Just as Naruto was about to exit the shower he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around him. He almost panicked in fright until he heard the person speak.

"_So cold…so very cold…"_ the familiar voice whispered, it was the same one he heard when he was first forced out of his mind.

Naruto turned his head to see the girl in white hair holding him. Her eyes were staring at the floor, face was completely emotionless. Her pupil slowly turned to glare at Naruto, making him gulp. Her grip on Naruto tightened lightly making him wince a little and blush when he felt her breasts push into his back. She then rested her head on the back of his shoulder, humming. The tune was very similar to the one Akako hummed but more…sad…then aggressive like Akako's. The water's temperature began to rise again; it rose to a soothing warm temperature.

"_It's so…so…warm…very warm…"_ her voice lightly echoed.

She began to glow lightly before she slowly began to vanish, breaking up into crystals that vanished in thin air. Her grip tightened even more, making her victim Naruto grimace. She was clinging to him as if it was her lifeline. Her humming tune still played as she disappeared. When she completely vanished the tune ended. Confused Naruto exited the shower and wrapped himself in a towel.

0000 Later…

Naruto was walking to the academy quite rather at a slow pace; his shinobi headband which was wrapped around his arm, glittered lightly in the sunlight. He currently had a hood worn over his head; it was a small addition to his jumpsuit. His jumpsuit also seemed to be a more darker reddish orange color than the regular orange, again it was a small addition he made. The hood shadowed his eyes from the world, keeping the sun out of his face. He was…thinking…doing a lot of thinking for once in his life. His…recent tenants were…confusing to say at least. He wasn't quite sure on how to judge them…yet.

"_Know first before judgment." _The voice whispered again.

Naruto stiffened a bit…but he was trying to get used to the occasional whispers. It still startled him but he was slowly getting accustomed to it. Naruto sighed loudly to himself, noticing the Academy Building; Naruto's pace quickened his pace. Upon entering the academy, he went over to get his Shinobi License. But…before going to get his picture taken…Naruto had a sudden idea in his head. Snickering he went into the bathroom.

0000

"Are you sure?" an old man said with a deadpan.

"Yeah!" Naruto said snickering.

Sighing the old man went behind the camera, counting down before a flash of light come from the camera. The picture showing Naruto wearing white makeup with red lines and swirls posing in a ridiculous position. When he received his license, Naruto swore he could hear laughing inside his mind but shrugged it off. After having a talk with the Fire Shadow about his ridiculous picture, Naruto made his way to his classroom. Upon entering, he noted that it was somewhat empty except that he saw a familiar person.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled.

Said person slightly turned his head to glare at Naruto, scoffing before resuming his brooding. Naruto chose a random seat and sat down putting his head down and see if he could get some shut eye. Yawning quietly, Naruto's eyes closed.

0000 Mindscape

He was walking through the dark again, the same dark hallway. The same dark sewer system, Naruto whistled to himself as he traversed the halls. Each step he made produced a loud echo of his footstep. While walking, he could hear a familiar hum in the halls, echoing. Naruto's legs decided to take him to the source of the humming. After a minute or two he saw the source, Akako or rather…her twin. Her glittering white hair shined in the darkness, and her wrist that were chained twitched lightly making the chain jingle. She was wearing what appeared to be a complete color opposite of what Akako wore yesterday, except she was wearing what appeared to be a hat with a cone(wizard hat), and a staff which she was leaning onto…another note that the staff was set in between her large C sized breasts. Naruto blushed lightly before taking his attention elsewhere.

"Hmm…hmmmm…hmmm….hmmmmhmmmm…." her hum had a beautiful melody to it, drawing Naruto closer.

She didn't seem to notice are care of Naruto's approaching footsteps. She continued to hum to herself, her hair whipped left and right slightly. When Naruto stood beside her and looked at her face, she glared at him at the corner of her eye. Stopping her hum, she turned her head to glare at Naruto. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously as he looked at her.

"Greetings Uzumaki-san." her voice breaking the tense silence.

"Yeah…nice to meet you too…ummm…" Naruto's nervousness got caught in his throat; she was a whole level of different from Akako.

"Is there something you need Uzumaki-san?" Akako's twin asked, an eyebrow was raised in annoyance.

"No…not really…I just wanted to…you know…get to know you better." Naruto said once he gathered enough strength, sitting down beside her.

She tilted her head lightly, almost imitating a young confused child. Her eyes showed slight surprise and curiosity. She un-tilted her head before sighing. She then turned her sitting position to look at him.

"I suppose that there's no harm in that Uzumaki-san." She said quietly.

There was a brief silence between the two, nothing was said, only the sounds of dripping water could be heard.

"So…" Naruto said suddenly. "What's your name? I gave you mine when we first met…so…you should give me yours."

"…" she was quiet for a moment. "You may call me…Chiyo…"

"Well then…good to meet you Chiyo-chan!" Naruto said happily.

"Chan?" Chiyo asked.

"Huh? Oh…eheheheh…well…" Naruto began to nervously sweat.

"It doesn't matter Uzumaki-san." Chiyo interrupted. "I don't mind at all really."

"Oh…okay…" Naruto replied, relief washed in his head.

A brief silence became of the two.

"Ano…Naruto-san?" Chiyo's voice came.

"Hmm?"

"Can…can you tell me a little about yourself? You know…dreams, hobbies, likes and dislikes…" she had her head turned slightly away, a pink tinge was on her cheeks.

"Sure thing Chiyo-chan." Naruto give a foxy grin before sitting up straight. "Hmm…where do I start? Oh, well my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like…eating miso ramen, music, art, plants, funny things, and other things. I dislike…people who look down at me, and people who think they're better than others. My hobbies are…pranking people, gardening and listening to music when I have time…sometimes I draw…and actually read, only something cool though. And I like to train a lot! My dream? Well…my dream…my dream is to become the strongest shinobi!"

Naruto had said the last part hesitantly, Chiyo narrowed her eyes slightly before blinking and letting her poker face back into play. She felt an amount of…sadness…he wanted something else. She decided not to pry as that would bring distrust.

"Hmm…I see…" Chiyo whispered as she stared at the floor. "Well then…glad to meet you…"

Unnoticed by Naruto, she slowly scooted closer to him. When she was close enough she leaned on his side, putting her head ontop of his shoulder. He twitched from the unexpected contact but quickly accepted it. Her arm snaked around his; she clutched it to feel its warmth. Naruto's cheeks reddened when he realized his arm was in between her assets. Her grip tightened lightly, making Naruto scoot closer for comfort.

"Hmmmm…hmmmhmmmmhmmmm…hmmmmmhmmmm…hmmmhmmmmhmmmhmm mmm…hmmm…" Chiyo began to hum again.

Naruto slightly turned his head to see Chiyo lightly humming that same tune again. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. As she continued to hum, Naruto began to feel sleepy. The hum was more like a lullaby for a child. Naruto's eyes grew heavy with each passing second. Her hum slowly began to echo, he could feel himself leaving.

"Rise and shine Uzumaki-san, it's time to wake up." Chiyo noted.

"Mou…I don't feel like going yet." Naruto protested.

"We'll talk more later…I promise you that." Chiyo said, Naruto snorted before his eyes fell and his form slowly vanished from the dream/mindscape.

0000 Real-world

*Snore…*snore…*Snore…

"_Wake up…"_

*Snort! "Wha! Huh? Who?! When!? Where?! Why!? What!? How?!" Naruto shouted out.

"All I see is blackness…oh wait…my hood's down." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto lifted his hood to see that nothing has changed much in the classroom, Sasuke was still in his same brooding position. And the class was still empty. That was at least 30 minutes of sleep. Scratching his head Naruto decided to stretch his limbs. As he was stretching he heard the door slide open, revealing one of his classmates. The pineapple hairstyle was a dead giveaway of Shikamaru.

"Konichiwa Shikamaru-san." Naruto said lazily, the boy in question raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto? Naruto is that you? Only students that passed can be in here." Shikamaru stated.

"I did pass, see this?" Naruto pointed at the headband tied onto his arm.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru replied before taking a seat and setting his head down.

The door clicked open revealing more students coming into the classroom, the newly genins were chatty as they sat down in the seats in the classroom. Naruto just sighed loudly to himself, he really thought about taking another nap. And maybe have some…fun…with Akako-chan. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard a sultry giggle and a very annoyed grunt.

"_Get your head out of the gutter gaki. You can think about that later."_ Chiyo's voice scolded.

"Awww…you're mean…" Naruto pouted, he then got a slight headache.

_*Sigh… "Assuming Control…"_

Naruto's right arm glowed blue before his right hand clenched and his whole arm barreled into his face, fist first. Naruto yelped and cursed as he held his cheek which hand a red imprint.

"Mou…that was more mean Chiyo-chan…" Naruto whined

"_You're welcome gaki."_

*CRASH!

"Ha! Made it first Ino-pig!" a voice shouted.

"No I did billboard brow!" another shrill voice yelled.

"Damn…my ears…" Naruto mumbled.

"**Kill…kill them…"** Akako's voice whispered, she began to evilly chuckle. **"Tear out their throats…"**

Naruto's mind then began to show small scenes of himself tearing the two apart happily, shaking his head Naruto grumbled.

"No." Naruto said in a hushed tone.

"**C'mon shithead! Fucking kill them! Pweash?! Pretty Pweash!"** Akako's voice said.

Naruto suddenly got an image of Akako pouting with puppy eyes, Naruto's eye twitched slightly.

"No killing…maybe later…"

"**Awwww…"** Akako whined. **"You're no fucking fun…though you are good in bed though…"**

She snickered at that last part, Naruto's face turned slightly red from her implication. Luckily his face was hidden by the shading his hood gave.

"**Awww how cute! You're blushing!"** Akako teased.

Naruto grumbled to himself, Akako's snickering didn't help his mood either. Naruto's eyes were focused on the two girls that were vying for a seat next to the teme. Inside his head, Naruto heard Chiyo scoff loudly.

"_Fangirls…disgraceful. They won't last a millisecond against anything. More of a burden then help, enemies will use that to their advantage. Weed out the weak and stupid, and then go for the powerful and cunning."_ Chiyo coldly stated.

"Harsh don't you think?" Naruto meekly said, he wilted a bit when he felt killing intent.

"_I am merely stating the obvious, in a world that has things that want to kill you, including your own sanity. You must be strong-willed, powerful, and cunning and intelligent. Those that do not have a knack in most of those categories will become nothing more but a memory."_ Chiyo retorted.

"I…I guess…but they can change-"

"_They would have potential if they tried! But right now…they're wasting it! That goes for the rest of the fangirls! They would have potential of they tried to succeed rather than vying for a boys attention."_ Chiyo cut in.

Naruto became silent, Chiyo was…correct in many ways. They would have potential if they tried and worked for it. But right now…they're wasting it on gaining the teme's attention in hope that he would go out with them. Really…pathetic…now that he thought about it. That was another thing quite different lately…Chiyo was making him use his brain…use it reasonably for once. Staying quiet Naruto sighed before placing his head down on the desk, in a similar fashion to Shikamaru. The arguing of the girls slowly began to rise when the other fangirls began to join in on who gets to sit next to their "Sasuke-kun".

"So…troublesome…" Naruto mumbled, mimicking Shikamaru's tone.

A few desks over, Shikamaru sneezed.

"Someone just stole my line. Troublesome line-stealing bastard" Shikamaru mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Just as the fangirl's were about to brawl, there was a sliding of the door. Naruto turned his head to see Iruka walking before shouted.

"QUIET! And sit down!" Iruka shouted using making his head enlarged to big proportions.

All the girls that were about to brawl instantly shut up and quickly sat down, the pink haired one squealing as she sat next to the teme while the blonde sat at the far end of the table with an angry twitch.

"Now then…congradulations to all of you in passing the exams and the academy. I am proud of you all in being able to become full-fledged shinobi's. From this day fourth…you will be no longer my students. Today we are assigning you into teams lead by a jonin. I will now read the list."

(Follow's canon listings…)

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura Haruno…"

"Yatta! Love conquers all! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura cheered loudly.

"**Kill…her…kill her!"**

"As much as I want to…no…maybe not yet." Naruto mentally mumbled.

"…and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei waill be Hatake Kakashi."

"Fuck…I'm with the teme…" Naruto whispered to himself as he slammed his head into the desk he was occupying.

"Naruto? Didn't he fail?" a few voices asked, Naruto was about to announce himself till he remembered.

"Oh right…my small change in attire…and my tiresome mood…" Naruto said before yawning.

"No, Uzumaki Naruto passed just like the rest of you. We found out that his test was sabotaged by someone so we gave him a second try." Iruka lied.

"Then…where is he?" one student asked.

"If I'm correct…he's right…there. The one in the orange hooded-jacket." Iruka pointed over.

The majority of the class turned to look at Naruto, the latter had his head down similar to Shikamaru. Noting that eyes were on his he lifted his head up and scanned the classroom.

"Yo?" Naruto said unsure of the attention he was getting. "Um…do you mind not looking at me now? Thank you very much."

There were a few mumbles before the class turned their attention away from the hooded blonde and back Iruka.

"Anyways…back on topic. You will remain here for the time being until your new jonin sensei's arrive. Congratulations and good luck in your career as a Leaf Ninja." Iruka said before he sat down in his desk and began to sort through papers etc. Everyone in the classroom began to chat while the girls sitting next to Sasuke were arguing.

"This is going to be a while…" Naruto mumbled.

"_Jeez you think?"_ Chiyo deadpanned.

*Huff. "You're mean…"

"_Glad to know it baka."_ She replied.

0000 Small Timeskip

"God damn…where is that bastard? It's been an hour and a half."

"_Instead of complaining…do something! You've been whining for the last hour and a half gaki!"_ Chiyo scolded, suddenly a spiritual manifestation of a stick only visible whacked Naruto on top of the head.

"ITAI!" Naruto quietly yelled.

*Click!

Team 7 turned their attention to the door which revealed a man with grey-gravity defying hair. He had a black mask on and his left eye was covered by his headband.

"So, you're Team 7 eh? Meet me on the roof." He said before disappearing in a puff.

0000 Skip

"So…let's get to know each other!" the man said as he closed his orange book. "Tell me about yourself."

"Eh…what do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, etc." Kakashi replied in a bored tone.

"Well what about you? You didn't tell us about you."

"Okay then, my name Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes…I have many dislikes and hobbies…my dreams? I do't feel like telling you." The now named Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"He didn't even tell us much." Naruto mentally deadpanned.

"You start first pinkie." Kakashi pointed at Sakura, the latter scowling at the nickname.

"Uh…my name Haruno Sakura. My likes are…*blushes while staring at Sasuke…my dislikes are Ino-pig…my hobbies…*blushes while staring at Sasuke…my dreams are…*squeals…"

"**KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!"** Akako's voice snarled in annoyance.

"_For once…I am actually agreeing with my other. Kill her Naruto."_ Chiyo said coldly.

"Eheheh…calm down…we'll survive this…hopefully." Naruto replied sweating lightly.

"Now you broody." Kakashi continued.

*Scoff. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, I have no likes or dislikes. My dream? My dream is…is to kill a certain man."

"_He's walking down the path of vengeance…"_ Chiyo quietly stated.

"Okay, now you hoodie." Kakashi said.

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are ramen, art, music, funny things, and other things. My dislikes…are people that look down at me, and people who think they're better than others. Hobbies? I like to garden, draw, train, listen to music and pranking! My dream? Is to become the strongest ninja in the Nations!"

"_Again…slight hesitation at the last part…that's not what he truly wants…that's most likely his second want…but what is the first?"_ Chiyo thought with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm…okay. That will do for today, meet me tomorrow at our designated Training Grounds. We're going to be taking a Genin Test." Kakashi spoke.

"Wait, genin test?! But I thought we already did." Sakura said in surprise.

"Ah. No this is the real one. The academy one was just to weed out those that couldn't pass, this one will determine if you're truly ready for shinobi life. And if you fail…" his tone became dark. "You…all will be sent back to the academy."

Sakura gulped, while Sasuke had a look of anger before returning to his brooding face. Naruto's hood hid his facial expression. Then their sensei gave them an eye smile.

"Rememebr. Training ground 7. Ah yes, don't eat anything. You'll puke if you do." Kakashi said before vanishing in a poof.

"Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?" Sakura said with hope in her voice.

"No." Sasuke replied coldly before leaving the rooftop.

Sakura sadly sighed before she too left eh rooftop. Naruto sat in place for a moment, before standing and walking over the railing. Naruto coughed before leaning on the rail looking over the village from the roof. Suddenly Naruto had a sudden headache, before images began to flash.

"_Why are you always on the roof?" a voice spoke, recognizable as Chiyo's._

"_Mostly because it's peaceful and quiet on the roof. Away from annoyances." Another voice replied, this one male._

The images showed one man in the same leaning position Naruto was in on the railing. The other man was sitting on a bench with his arms crossed. As the images vanished, Naruto groaned lightly as he rubbed his head in confusion.

"What was that?" Naruto mumbled.

All he got was silence, mumbling to himself Naruto left the rooftop.

0000 Later…

Naruto was walking through the village streets casually. People didn't seem to know that it was him most likely due to the hood hiding his face, the shadow provided was enough to mask his whisker marks on his cheeks. That was one thing Naruto seemed to like about his hood. It drew less attention when Naruto didn't want it. Again he noticed, he was acting a bit different too. Usually he would be shouting or stuff but lately…he just wanted to…stay low...for now that is.

"_Uzumaki-san…someone is following you…"_ Chiyo's voice suddenly spoke.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before increasing his pace. Wanting to know who was following him Naruto began to think…until he got another headache. It was an image showing a man, hidden within a crowd of people, the only thing that gave him away were his glowing yellow eyes. Then another image showing someone in the shadows, but it was the same person due to the same yellow glowing eyes within the dark.

"_Use your environment. Be one with the shadows or the many around you. Watch, scan, and listen for your enemies and targets. Then strike or flee when it is right."_ A voice advised, it was not of Chiyo's or Akako's.

Mentally nodding to the voice, after walking past a few market stalls Naruto blended into the crowd. Keeping his head hung low, Naruto scanned the area for his pursuer. After looking he noticed a blue haired girl who was coming from the same direction he just came form earlier. She was looking around as if looking for someone…most likely him. Narrowing his eyes he noted it was one of the few Genin Graduates, Hyuuga Hinata. She was…weird…in his view. Too odd, very…odd too. But she seemed nice though as she never did laugh at him when he humiliated himself in front of the class. Suddenly an ache formed again.

"_What…is the greatest illusion to all life?"_ a ghostly voice asked.

"_Innocence my brother…"_ another voice replied.

Another ache formed.

"_Just because someone is nice to you does not mean they have other agendas! Pay close attention…or your life is forfeit!"_ a old sagely voice scolded.

"**Be wary of her Naruto…who knows what her motives are…"** Akako said suddenly, the ache vanishing as when she spoke.

Narrowing his eyes, forming a cold gaze. Naruto kept his eyes on her. As she walked past a few mobs of people, Naruto slowly began to move deeper into the mobs. But she seemed to have spotted him and began to move in his direction. Scowling, Naruto began to speed walk. Gently pushing his way through the mob of people.

"Goodness…what is she? Stalking me?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"_Make a distraction."_ Chiyo cut in.

Looking around Naruto saw a stall; one of its leg looked ready to give out. Walking over…while still in the crowd. He gently kicked it. Rocking dangerously, the leg gave way, spilling the stall contents into the ground.

"Oh no! My fruits!" the vendor shouted in surprise.

"Hey, watch it!" one voice shouted.

"I told you to fix that leg baka!" a second added.

"Hah! I won! You owe me fifty yen!" a third chimed in.

"_Quickly move away, that'll keep the stalking girl occupied!"_ Chiyo advised.

Nodding, Naruto quickly began to leave the scene.

0000 Later, Naruto's Apartment…

As Naruto closed the door, he locked it up tightly. Making sure that each lock was working properly. Sighing, Naruto took off his leaf headband and jacket and threw them off. The first landing on his bed, the second landing on the floor. Walking to the kitchen Naruto opened a cabinet to take out a bowl of Instant Ramen. Ripping the paper top halfway, putting the ingredients in, and filling it with hot water, and closing up the open part of the top, Naruto waited as his Ramen cooked. Sniffing Naruto rubbed his nose and scratched his head.

"I wonder what the test will be like?" Naruto said to himself as he checked his food.

Noting that it was still going to be a while Naruto sighed before going to the bathroom to clean up. Throwing his clothes on to the bathroom floor Naruto stepped into the tub turning on the water in shower settings. Naruto shivered as he felt cold water hit him before it slowly began to warm up. Sighing in relief Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. He was slightly thinking about those other voices he heard today. They seemed more like…memories rather than talking voices like Akako/Chiyo.

"Maa…I need to stop thinking so much, it's making my head hurt like hell. Jeez how does Shikamaru live through this?" Naruto grumbled.

After finishing his shower, Naruto exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him waist down. Checking his ramen, he took a long whiff before happily sighing.

"Finally, some food." Naruto said as set his ramen on the table.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto said before digging in.

After getting his fill, Naruto proceed to wear night clothing and ready himself for sleep. After a few mumbles or two Naruto laid on his bed and closed his eyes. Inside his mind a certain redhead chuckled slyly, while another figure scowled in annoyance.

0000 Dream/Mindscape

Naruto was…walking around again. Walking through the sewer halls, as he was walking a large image appeared. It showed buildings that were sky high proportions. This image of the city made Konoha look tiny, there were blurred figures about at the bottom or in the many floors of the buildings. There were also flying things in the air, a few looked like blocks while some were…giant birds as all Naruto could tell from. At another image, it showed a large metal behemoth, at least 12 feet tall, it had a single large orange eye. Its skin was painted fully white, and it stood on two legs, had two arms with two claws and large glowing thing on its back. (It looks like the Atlas from ME3 only it has two claws.) There was a sign nearby that said 'Caution: Building Under-Construction'.

*Whistle. "I wonder whose memories are these…" Naruto said in hushed awe.

One moment Naruto starring at an image, then the next moment he heard jingling form behind before he was tackled. Yelping as he and his attacker rolled once on the floor before he was pinned down. Feeling a body straddle him, Naruto peeked to see a familiar face grinning at him.

"Uuuh….hey…Akako-chan…" Naruto said slowly.

"**Hi Na-ru-to-kun…"** she said seductively.

"Didn't expect you to tackle me ehehehe…" Naruto said, trying to move his arms.

Akako only smirked before leaning down and catching his lips for a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, she licked his cheek sensuously. Naruto shivered making Akako's grin widen. Naruto moved his waist and legs and got more comfy; this earned a slight growl from Akako. Smirking lightly, she began to nibble as his neck.

"S-so…Ak-Akako-chan…how was your day?" Naruto said.

"**Hmm…it was…fine…though…it was disappointing that we didn't get to kill that pink haired girl."** Akako replied huskily.

"Eh…eheh…nrgh…sorry hime…nugh…" Naruto uttered.

"**It's okay Naruto-koi…you'll make it up eventually…"** Akako said with half-lidded eyes.

"How about now?" Naruto replied.

Akako had an amused expression on her face before she smirked, growling seductively she leaned in and kissed him. After their tender kissing, they began to have their 'fun'.

0000 Timeskip…

"I swear…you two…I've been sore all day…" Chiyo stated as she massaged her neck.

Lifting her hand, it revealed some bite marks that were received during intercourse with Naruto. Who in turn had a sheepish smile on his face. Her hand glowed green before the aching sore began to dim, she had been healing herself from Akako's intercourse and that took some time and energy to make things comfy again.

"Eheheheh…sorry Chiyo-chan. She jumped me first…"

"And you went along with it. Let me remind you…Akako and I share this body. Whatever affects her, affects me slightly. So whatever she feels, I feel." Chiyo stated as she rubbed her thigh. Her hand glowed green again making the sore vanish, she panted slightly from the use.

"So…wait…you mean that when me and her are…you know…does that mean you can feel that too?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Ye-" Chiyo stopped herself before her face turned tomato red, before growling and staring menacingly at Naruto. "No comment. IS. THAT. CLEAR."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Naruto replied out of fear.

"Good." She said plainly, she then turned her head slightly away with a pink tinge on her cheeks and whispered. "Though…I did enjoy it slightly…"

"What was that? You enjoyed it!" Naruto voice suddenly said next to her.

"!" Chiyo suddenly blushed redder than a tomato.

Seeing Naruto with a shit eating grin Chiyo instantly rammed her fist into Naruto's face with a enraged howl. Naruto was sent screaming as he flew off crashing into the sewer wall, leaving a human shaped imprint. Slipping out from the imprint, Naruto groaned loudly in pain. Standing up, Naruto yelped as he dodged an incoming flying kick from Chiyo.

"Matte! Matte!"

Suddenly a rope shot out from Chiyo's hand in which wrapped tightly around Naruto, rendering him defenseless.

"GET OVER HERE!" Chiyo shouted, yanking on the rope.

"Geyah!" Naruto screamed as he was pulled towards Chiyo.

Quickly breaking out of his bindings miraculously, Naruto dodged an incoming punch for his face. Chiyo gave a war cry before giving a sweep, Naruto yelped as he jumped avoiding the sweep and quickly back flipped. Giving another cry Chiyo's form vanished in a blink of blue before she reappeared and rammed his foot into Naruto's gut. After being sent across the mindscape again, Naruto quickly recovered despite the pain and quickly dodged another attack in a form of a giant energy blast which again he miraculously dodged. The following explosion left a large gaping hole in the wall.

"Chiyo-chan! Stop! I'm sorry!" Naruto said, trying to calm down the enraged Chiyo.

Turning around Naruto waved his hand submissively though Chiyo ignored it. With a howl she aimed her charged up fist straight for Naruto's head….before tripping on her own step.

"Uuuwaaaah!" she yelled as she barreled into Naruto.

"Goof!" was all that came out of Naruto's mouth as the girl barreled into him.

The two rolled on the floor before coming to a stop, with Chiyo on top and Naruto beneath her, much similar to when Akako is on top. Naruto paled at their position and began to sweat when she began to move. Though he couldn't help but blush when he felt her breasts pressing on to his chest.

"Mou…that hurt…" Chiyo said with a scowl as she opened her eyes.

Seeing their position she gained a pink tinge, she could basically feel Naruto's muscles and warmth. His warmth was very inviting, and his muscles were average, made for speed and agility rather than brute strength. Inside, her heart was beating and her stomach fluttered.

"Kyaah! Stop it! I'm acting like a school girl!" Chiyo mentally scolded herself.

"**Aw stop being so mean and cold Chiyo-nee-san"** Akako butted in. **"I know you really can't hold back your urges for long either. Better now than later, besides…he's good…especially when I ride-"**

"NOT HELPING FYI!" Chiyo blushed at her other's implication.

Seeing Naruto's fearful face Chiyo scowled, mentally having a war in her head. Her urges were really wanting now; she wasn't too sure how much longer she would last. Feeling it from Akako wasn't enough to satisfy it. Slowly feeling his muscles, Chiyo blushed redder than a cherry could. Naruto's body shivered slightly from her soft angelic touch, her hands traced circles before rising and caress his left cheek. With curiosity she rubbed his whisker marks, Naruto's eyes glazed and he began to slightly purr. Not being able to hold it anymore she broke.

**~ Lemon, Skip of not 18+**

"Oh to hell with it." Chiyo muttered before kissing Naruto.

"Hmmph!?" Naruto muffled out as Chiyo kissed him.

Slowly giving into the kiss, Naruto closed his eyes slowly before returning it. He felt Chiyo's tongue force its way into his mouth, exploring it. Naruto then began fight back in a tongue war. As they were kissing, Chiyo wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing his head to rest on something and pull him closer to herself. The two parted for air, both gasping. Quickly, Chiyo instantly began to kiss with lust. Remembering from Akako, she slowly began to grind against Naruto's body.

"Hmmm…Akako was right…he does taste good. A bit like ramen though, but good none the less." Chiyo thought.

"**Hehehehehe! GO CHIYO!"** Akako's voice cheered. **"Dominate him! Rock his entire world!"**

"Quiet you…" Chiyo hissed back, though she was inwardly agreeing.

As they kissed, Naruto couldn't help but make his hands roam her slender body. Rubbing her sides affectionately in which made her shudder in delight. Then his hands went down and cupped her nice ass, he couldn't help but squeeze the mounds, earning a slight moan from Chiyo. He squeezed again, but this time she gave a pained grunt rather than a moan.

"Ngh! N-not too hard Naruto-kun…" she said, Naruto nodded feeling a bit guilty for being too rough. "…but…not too gentle either…" she added huskily.

Engaging with another lustful kiss, Chiyo tightened her grip on Naruto. While kissing, Chiyo began to slowly undress Naruto from their position. The latter doing the same. Her grinding motions hastened, making Naruto groan and close his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He could hear Chiyo breathing huskily into his ear, her breath tingled his neck.

"Ugh…Chiyo-hime…don't t-tell me you're…ngh…going to tease me like Akako does…" Naruto asked, Chiyo hummed lightly as she thought.

"Hmmmm…maybe…maybe not…" Chiyo replied as one of her hands trailed south. "…but…I do want to enjoy this is much as I can…Akako got first try…twice. I'll see how long I can last." She said as she rubbed Naruto's erect member.

Remembering from Akako, Chiyo grinned as she felt his lengthy member. Pulling it out, she began to slowly pump the shaft.

"Sorry Naruto-kun…but I'm going to be a little greedy here for a moment." Chiyo said before she slowly moved south.

Stopping before his member, Chiyo rubbed it playfully. Naruto's scowl and grunts made her smirk slyly. After giving it a few pumps she slowly licked it, the member pulsed from the action. Her eyes slightly glazed over as she licked it from the base to the tip. Pre-cum began to slowly ooze out from the tip, licking it eagerly Chiyo then took the shaft into her mouth. Naruto grunted loudly as he felt her mouth slide down his member. Taking the member out of her mouth, she gasped a few times to catch her breath before returning his member into her mouth. Feeling the shaft pulsate and Naruto moan loudly, Chiyo quickened her bobbing pace. After another pulse she felt the release in her mouth. Swallowing it, she let the now limp member slowly slide out of her mouth.

*pant…*pant…*pant… "heh…that was…fun…" Chiyo said as she slowly held the limp member. "…shall we?"

She then licked it again, sending pleasure through Naruto. After a few licks, it became hard once more, ready to serve. Crawling up Naruto she positioned herself slightly above his member. Naruto, seeing her, slowly cupped her ass before slowly letting her slide down on his member. Both partners groaned, Chiyo taking the member fully into her. Naruto felt her walls tighten around his shaft. Waiting for a second or two, Chiyo began to slowly rock her hips back and forth. Hissing loudly, Chiyo pressed her body against Naruto's. Grabbing his head, forcing him to look at her, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss while keeping her rocking motions. When Naruto tried to flip them over, Chiyo held down his arms, keeping them from moving. She growled lightly before resuming her French kiss with Naruto.

"She's a lot like Akako too…" Naruto thought as his tongue wrestled against hers.

Naruto could feel his cock pulsate, a obvious sign that he was about to go. Breaking the kiss, Chiyo huskily breathed into his face, rocking her hips slowly in which made him scowl. He tried to move his arms again, again with her surprising strength she held his arms down firmly.

"Stay." She scowled.

"Chiyo-chan…" Naruto droned out.

"Not yet Naruto-san..." she replied with a deeper scowl. "…a little longer…"

Naruto's member pulsed for release, but Chiyo made it agonizingly pleasing. Her motions would slowly stop when she felt Naruto slowly jolt. She only smirked as she saw his pleading look on his face. Whipping her hair back, she nuzzled his cheek playfully. Naruto's muscles tensed whenever she felt his member move deeper into her and relax when his member moved slightly out.

"Chiyo-c-chan…" Naruto droned out again.

"Oh hush you…" Chiyo scolded playfully. "…I'm not done yet…"

Naruto's body bucked and shivered as Chiyo slid up and down his member which was beginning to pulsate painfully. Chiyo grunted pleasurably as she felt his member enter her deeply. Minutes went by with her rocking her body against his, Naruto's eyes were tightly closed, begging for release.

"Chiyo…" Naruto pleaded.

Finally accepting his word, she began to pace faster. In moments Naruto felt his member unload into her, both partners groaned loudly from the climax. Chiyo fell limp and tired on Naruto's chest, panting loudly. She felt Naruto's arms wrap around her waist pulling her closely to him.

"You done?" Naruto panted out.

"Maybe…maybe not…" she said with a sly smirk. "…want to go another round?"

Naruto chuckled nervously as he saw her scary smirk on her face.

0000 **~Lemon over, you can read again.**

0000 Next day, Real-World

Yawning loudly Naruto opened his eyes to see the ceiling. Giving another yawn, Naruto stretched his limbs outward. Grumbling, he slid over the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom. The sound of running water came from within as well as steam slowly seeped out from the door. Inside Naruto was leaning against the bathroom wall, letting the water run over him. His head was aching again; he could hear other voices now too.

"_Sad…so sad…so very sad…"_ a ghostly voice spoke.

Naruto rubbed his arms and shivered despite the water being hot. That voice made the water feel like minus 10 degrees. He could hear whispers of others but they were barely recognizable.

"_Do you hear them? The souls of the lost are crying…men…women…mothers and fathers…children…even infants…they cry…they cry so much."_ The voice said darkly.

Naruto's mind began to show him an image of total darkness, a pair of eerie yellow eyes stared at him from the darkness. They stared into his soul as if judging him, inside the seal, a certain fox twitched, unnerved slightly.

"_They cry and cry…they cry forever…cry for help…cry for guidance…The spirits are not silent…the spirits are always here…watching…crying…wailing…screaming…" _The voice said.

There was a loud scream of a woman, startling Naruto. Then there was a sound of glass being broken and glass cracking. The pair of eyes within the dark grew orange and more menacing.

*Drip…

*Drip…

*Drip…

Naruto noticed that the eyes were…bleeding…crying blood… Before vanishing, the voice gave a last message.

"_When death comes…I'll be waiting for you…"_

Shaking his head, Naruto felt the heat of the water once more. Shaking Naruto turned the knob a bit more, making the water more hot. After shower Naruto had his daily breakfast…which was ramen and a milk carton. Slurping the noodles Naruto's eyes closed lazily.

"_Wake up!"_

"Gngh! Wha?!" Naruto yelped as his eyes jolted open.

Sighing to himself, Naruto took a chug of the carton…before spitting it out.

"PPPPPPPPFFFFFTTTT! Augh! Pweh! Eugh! Eeeeeeeugh! Nuuuugh! Eeeugh! Eeewaaaah! My ton-k! It's baen taint-idd bi fool liquid!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran over to his nearby sink and turned on the water.

As he was washing his tongue Naruto's eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, eyes widening, Naruto shouted,

"Pwot! I goha beh-ate! Peh! Pweh! Gack!"

0000 Later…

"Pweh! God fucking damn it! The taste! Peh! Pweh! Poot! Peh!" Naruto scowled deeply as he tried to rid of the foul taste in his mouth.

As he was spitting out the taste Naruto had walking right into a wooden pole of the training ground.

"Bwah! Fudge!" Naruto said in pain as he rubbed his face.

"This day is going to suck!" Naruto said, oh how right he was.

0000 End of chapter 2

Waz up people! Here's another wonderful chaptah of Red and White! Hope you enjoyed it! C ya!

Drakey is outta here!


	3. Chapter 3

Red and White

Naruto Fanfiction

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

**"Demon/Summon Speech"**

**_"Jutsu"_**

_"Flashback/Entity"_

0000 Story Start

"Pweh! Pah! Augh! It's still here! Peh!" Naruto spat as he rubbed his tongue with his sleeve.

That horrid taste wouldn't go away! He felt like cutting off his whole tongue to save him the trouble. Minutes went by when finally that horrid taste vanished…though small traces were still left. Naruto cringed his teeth as he could partly taste that horrid liquid. As he entered the designated Training Ground, he spotted Sasuke and Sakura. Grumbling to himself when he saw Sasuke, Naruto walked over. Sakura seeing Sasuke look at something, turned her head to see Naruto.

"Naruto-baka! You're late!" she yelled.

"Maa, maa…it doesn't look like sensei is here yet though…so…I can't be late right?" Naruto said sheepishly.

Huffing to herself, Sakura turned her attention back to the Uchiha. Inside Naruto's mind, Akako growled dangerously. Chiyo rolled her eyes slightly. Sitting down Naruto sighed to himself, looking around for their sensei. Seeing nobody but his teammates, Naruto scratched his head before setting his back against the wooden pole behind him. Naruto gave a silent yawn as he sat doing literally nothing…their sensei was really late.

"It's been…at least almost an hour…where is he?" Sakura spoke suddenly.

Naruto just shrugged while Sasuke scoffed lightly.

*Poof!

The genins attention was then focused on a puff of smoke that came out of nowhere. When the smoke vanished, it revealed to be their sensei…reading a small orange book. Curious…Naruto inched his head closer to get a better look. The cover had a man chasing a woman, the title read "Icha Icha Paradise".

"Curious…" Naruto thought as he scratched his head.

"Yo!" their sensei said with a wave.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted.

"Maa, maa. At least I'm here right?" Kakashi replied unconcerned. "Now…we're going to be taking our little genin test. You remembered not to eat correct?"

Sakura nodded while Sasuke 'hnned' in response. Naruto nodded…albeit hesitantly.

"Okay! Then let me explain this test." Kakashi said as he put his book away, he then reached into his pocket and took out a pair of bells that jingled slightly.

"This is going to be a bell test, all you have to do is to snatch them from me and you pass." He said.

"But sensei…there are only two bells though…" Sakura said in confusion, Sasuke and Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Correct. There are only two, meaning…one of you will fail this test in the end." Kakashi said bluntly, all of the genins eyes widended in surprise.

"What?! One of us will fail and be sent back!?" Naruto said, Kakashi only nodded.

"Correct…if you do not get a bell…then you…fail." Kakashi said before taking out a alarm clock. "The timer will be set till afternoon. You have that much time to get the bells from me, if you don't then you fail…if all of you don't…then you all fail. Before we start though…come at me with the intent to kill…either that or you will never get the bells…..go."

With that said all genins vanished.

"Let's see if they can figure it out." Kakashi said as he waited.

0000

Naruto stared at his sensei from the bushes once he found a suitable spot to hide in. His sensei seemed to the waiting, narrowing his eyes Naruto's hand twitched for his kunai pouch. He was about to do…something…until he got a slight headache. Cursing, Naruto backed further into the bush.

"Dammit not now!" Naruto cursed to himself.

"_Charging foolishly will cost you your pitiful life…watch, evaluate, and observe your target and enemies."_ An old voice scolded.

"Right…" Naruto thought as he continued to watch Kakashi.

As Naruto was watching, he heard the sounds of a whoosh. Looking he saw a barrage of kunais fly out of the trees, Kakashi who had seen the barrage quickly took out his own and blocked and deflected each one. There was another rustle before Sasuke had charged out throwing some shurikens for a distraction. Seeing Kakashi occupied with the objects, Sasuke went in to engage in close combat.

"Teme…" Naruto grumbled to himself.

"_He won't last too long against your sensei."_ Chiyo stated. _"It's best if you go and snatch the bells from Kakashi when he is occupied with your teammate."_

"How? I'll easily be spotted." Naruto replied back with his thoughts.

"_Hmmm…try making a net of some sort…you can right?"_

"Yeah but why?"

"_I'll explain, make some clones to keep an eye here, but first get away so you won't be noticed."_

"What about the bells?"

"_Don't worry you still have time, but it's best if you use it now. Quickly!"_

With that said, Naruto made three clones at most before he headed out deeper into the forest, but still lingering within the training ground area.

0000

Naruto landed in a small opening, seeing nobody he waited.

"Alright…I should be out of range for now…now what?"

"_Make a net…you have ninja wires correct?"_

"Ummm…yeah…the academy gives us at least three rolls to work with."

"_Good enough; now start making a net."_

"Alright…" Naruto replied before he hastily began to make a net.

Making the net was quite easy even without any help from a clone, from all his pranking; Naruto could easily make a basic net.

"Okay the net is done." Naruto said as he examined his net, it was large enough to catch a full grown man.

"_Now…start putting…things through the holes…leaves, sticks, grass…anything that can help with the forest greenery."_

Naruto then became confused, he was about to speak until an ache formed. A small flash of an image showed a person covered completely from head to toe in leaves, grass, and sticks. When they went amongst the greenery, they literally vanished from plain eye sight. Shaking the ache, Naruto quickly began to gather all sorts of things. Minutes went by as Naruto made his forest cloak thing, but he was able to complete it. It almost matched the same one from his vision.

"_Good, now go back and use this new camouflage to your advantage."_ Chiyo said before vanishing.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he left the clearing, as he was going back, he heard a familiar scream in the air. Cursing lightly, Naruto began to rush back at a faster pace.

0000

When Naruto came across an open trail, Naruto dashed into the bushes with his new cloak draped on. The color of his hood that hung over his head too was a variety of green colors…mostly gathered from the greenery that his hood slapped against when he was running here. Staying still to blend in with the greenery, Naruto looked around. Seeing nothing, Naruto went down into a crawl, moving quietly as possible.

"**LOOK OUT!**/_ABOVE!_" both Chiyo's and Akako's voice shouted in union. "_ROLL LEFT!_/**ROLL TO YOUR LEFT!**"

Heeding their shout, Naruto quickly rolled to the left. Doing that was him roll away from a barrage of kunais. Whirling up, Naruto looked around till he looked upwards to see Kakashi. Kakashi's visible eye was a upside down U.

"Hmm…pretty good Uzumaki-san!" he said. "…I wouldn't have saw you if your chakra was hidden…say…how did you get that cloak of yours?"

"Made it on the spot." Naruto replied, taking out a kunai.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi hummed.

"_Naruto…it's going to be a tough fight in here_…" Chiyo said.

"I can see that…too many trees…lots of cover…"

"…_but too cramped not spacious enough…"_ Chiyo finished. _"…we'll have to make do with what we got."_

"Right." Naruto replied.

"Okay Naruto…let's see what you've got." Kakashi said with an eye smile, reaching into his kunai pouch.

Naruto tensed as he took a step back, ready to fight against his sensei. Kakashi slowly took out his hand to reveal…an orange book…Naruto nearly face faulted at that.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why are you reading all the sudden?!" Naruto shouted with an eye twitch.

"Maa, maa. It's for good reason…besides…I want to see what happens next." Kakashi replied bluntly.

"Tch! Don't underestimate me!" Naruto shouted while charging.

"_Uzumaki-baka…"_ Chiyo said with a groan.

"**Idiot…"** Akako said in agreement.

Naruto gave a war cry as he charged at his teacher who was still reading the book. As he neared he attacked…well…at least tried to. As if anticipating his movements, Kakashi blocked all of his strikes with ease humming as he read the orange book.

"Kuso!" Naruto hissed as he tried to throw a roundhouse. "Try this one!"

"Hmmm…oha! Hmmm." Kakashi hummed and giggled to himself as he read the book and blocked.

"_Naruto…"_ Chiyo tried to speak but she was ignored.

Cursing Naruto then made the hand sign for his Kage Bushin, with a puff of smoke six clones emerged. Yelling, Naruto ordered the attack…which failed miserably.

"_Naruto."_

…

"_NARUTO."_

…

"_UZUMAKI STOP THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART AND FEED IT TO THE FISHES! OBEY!"_ Chiyo's voice screamed.

Naruto cringed at bit from the ache before retreating a bit from Kakashi. The latter's eye slowly stared at Naruto from the corner.

"What?! Can't you see-"

"_Shut it! Of course I can see! And it's not working if YOU can see!"_ Chiyo scolded. _"You need a plan! Not just charging in to destroy and overwhelm!"_

"Then what do you suggest?" Naruto replied.

"…_rather than just using punches or whatever…try grabs and throws, do you know any?"_

"Eh…ummm…eheheehehe…." Naruto nervously chuckled in his mind.

Back at the academy, they taught a few throws and grabbing techniques during taijutsu spars…apparently Naruto didn't really pay much attention to that since…he was more of a brawler that relied on his fists and kicks than grabs and throws.

"_Grrr…fine…hold on just one moment."_ Chiyo growled.

Naruto groaned lightly as his mind was filled with an image showing a man. The man had a gruff yet young appearance, brunette colored hair, a gray headband wrapped around his forehead and a black eye patch over his right eye. He wore an odd multicolored outfit but it seemed fit for his forestry environment. There were straps and buckles around on certain spots on his body, a few appeared that they were supposed to hold something. He was currently in a unfamiliar stance of some sort. Other images flashed showing him performing grabs, holds, counters, and throws. Even a few images showed the man holding odd objects while performing the same moves.(1)

"Augh…my head…" Naruto groaned again as he felt the images leave…but still burned within his mind.

"_The technique you just saw is called CQC, Close Quarter Combat. You're going to need to improvise since your opponent is likely stronger and bigger. Akako will help out with that. Make good use of it." _Chiyo said before her presence vanished.

Naruto shook his head to rid of the ache that came, he saw his teacher looking at him with renewed interest and a bit of worry. Seeing Naruto's determined face, Kakashi eye smiled.

"Well…ready to go again?" he said, Naruto only narrowed his eyes.

Twitching lightly, Naruto slowly began to mimic the CQC stance from memory. Thought a bit off, it closely resembled it. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his stance.

"What stance is that? Oh well…"

Shrugging, he waited for Naruto to strike first. A second went by before Naruto charged his hands and arms moving in an odd pattern. Naruto threw out a punch, in which Kakashi blocked lazily with ease…that is until Naruto grabbed his arm.

"Nani?" Kakashi said in surprise.

Kakashi felt his arm twist behind him; he then felt another hand grasp his jacket before he was pulled backwards. His book falling out from his hand and flew into the air.

"Oof!" Kakashi grunted out as he smashed into the ground on his back sending some dirt into the air.

As Kakashi rolled back up, he noticed Naruto's arms and hands had a small tinge of red chakra seeping out. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Is the Kyuubi influencing him?" Kakashi thought, but he didn't feel any malice coming from the chakra.

"You surprised me Naruto. You actually were able to knock me down, impressive…maybe…I should take this more seriously." Kakashi stated as he got into his own stance. Naruto smirked a little as he saw Kakashi take his stance.

"Finally…he's not underestimating me." Naruto thought as he got back into the CQC stance.

"**Don't get cocky yet Naruto-kun…"** Akako said.

Kakashi then jumped forward with impressive speeds, catching Naruto off guard slightly. Kakashi then made a punch, which Naruto dodged, then he threw a kick with nailed Naruto in the ribs.

"Atatatata! Itai…." Naruto chitted and chatted painfully as he held his side. "Gotta keep my guard up."

"Remember…come at me with the intent to kill…otherwise…you won't win." Kakashi said coldy, making Naruto tense up a bit.

"_Always remember…your opponents will not show mercy when they are out to kill you…be it man…woman…or even on some cases…children. Remember the saying?" _an old voice spoke.

"_What is the greatest illusion to all life? It is innocence."_ A younger voice answered.

"_Correct, nothing is pure…nothing is truly innocent."_ The old voice said.

"_What of an infant?"_ the young voice asked.

"_An infant…now…that…is the most difficult to answer…I do not truly know…what do you think?"_ the old voice said with sadness.

Naruto shook his head and readied himself, stoning his face with a cold mask. The act made Kakashi raise an eyebrow before he too stoned his expression. Naruto then charged at Kakashi who readied himself. Throwing a punch at his sensei, Naruto quickly reacted when his sensei blocked. Grabbing the arm of his teacher, Naruto felt Akako's energy pump into his arms improving his strength. Whirling around Naruto attempted to throw Kakashi into the ground, only for Kakashi to break from his grasps.

"You won't beat me just using grabs and throws Naruto." Kakashi mocked.

Naruto growled before putting his hands together forming the Kage Bushin. With a puff, twelve Narutos came into existence, ready to fight all in the same CQC position.

"What taijutsu stance are they using?" Kakashi thought as he looked at each clone that held the same foreign taijutsu stance. "Did Naruto develop his own? He always seemed more like a brawler."

He didn't get to think much longer until one of the clones attacked. One clone came charging in with a fist raised in the air yelling out, blocking the punch; Kakashi twisted the clone's arm and threw the fake into another clone.

*Poof! *Poof!

Two puffs meant only ten left. Dodging a kick, Kakashi countered with his own.

*Poof!

Nine left to fight.

*Poof!

Eight…

*Poof! *Poof! *Poof!

Five…

*Poof! *Poof!

Three…

*Poof! *Poof!

"There!" Kakashi thought when he went in to strike the real one.

Naruto blocked the attack with his arms crossed in an X. He was push back a few feet from the attack, he had a slight wince on his face as he rubbed his arms. Kakashi charged again, not giving his student any time to rest. Naruto yelped as he dodged and was put on the defensive.

"Any help? Hints? Advise?" Naruto asked.

"**Punch, then let me do the rest." **Akako said happily.

"_Akako…"_ Chiyo said dangerously.

"**Don't worry, I won't put in too much…yet."** Akako said with a cheerful tone.

Sighing mentally Naruto followed Akako's command, cocking his fist back Naruto threw with all his might. Kakashi easily blocked the attack, Naruto scowled as he waited…and waited…

"What the?" Naruto thought as he noticed everything seemed to stop.

"**Hehehehehehe…take this!"** Akako chuckled with maniacal glee.

Naruto then felt him whole arm warm up before fire consumed it, Naruto almost panicked until the fire died off revealing a large gauntlet of some sort. The gauntlet seemed to click and clank before glowing brightly; it gave a loud click before-

"**FALCON…PAWNCH!"** Akako said with a crazed laugh.

*BAAAAMM!"

There was a large burst of red swirling energy from the gauntlet which crashed into Kakashi's body. Then everything seemed to speed up again. Kakashi's form instantly flew off.

"Dagh!" Kakashi shouted in surprise and pain as he was launched off, smashing throw a few trees in the process.

"Nani?" Naruto said as he looked at his arm again only to find the gauntlet was gone.

"**Pow! Right in the kisser! Oh yeah! Always wanted to say that! I still got it! OOooraaah! Take it bitch!"** Akako shouted in crazed joy, Naruto sweat dropped while he could hear Chiyo face palming herself.

*Huff… _"She never changes…"_

"**Of course I don't! Beating the shit out of your opponent is just…satisfying…ehehehehehehheehee…"** Akako retorted, Naruto got a mental image of Akako rubbing her hands together mischievously as if plotting something.

"_..but then again…I guess we have our quirks and such, not my place to completely judge…"_ Chiyo mumbled. _"Oi! Oi! Uzumaki-san, go check on your sensei. I think Akako knocked him flat out cold."_

Naruto mentally nodded before making his way over, and he found that Chiyo was correct. Kakashi indeed was knocked out, his body was smoking lightly and he had swirls in place of his visible eye. He was even mumbling to himself as well. Naruto huffed before reaching down and grabbing the bells. Putting the bells in his pocket he then sat next to Kakashi and decided to poke his sensei on the side of the head repeatedly for the time being. Hearing some rustles he looked to see a scowling Sasuke, and a dirtied Sakura.

"Oh, hey guys whats up?" Naruto greeted unsurely.

"Dobe…what happened to him?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Naruto-baka! What did you do to sensei!" Sakura screeched.

"You know…I don't really know…I just punched him…then…boom. Off he went." Naruto explained.

"Pfft. Yeah right! A dobe like you couldn't have been able to do that!" Sakura mocked, Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…believe whatever crap you want…" Naruto mumbled as he waved off her insult.

"**Naruto-kun? Can I kill her now?"** Akako asked innocently.

"Maybe later…but not now." Naruto replied.

"**Awwww…"** Akako pouted.

*Groan… "Man…what hit me?" Kakashi droned out as he began to regain conscious.

"Uh? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto spoke, Kakashi was instantly on alert.

"Nrgh! Naruto! That punch hurt!" Kakashi said with narrowed eyes, Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ehehehehe….I really don't know what happened sensei…I just felt a lot of chakra in my arm then boom! You were gone like a bullet." Naruto somewhat half-lied.

Keeping his eyes of Naruto, Kakashi removed himself off of his position before searching for his bells. Finding none, he looked at Naruto.

"Do you have the bells?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, right here!" Naruto said as he took out two bells that jingled.

Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing, Sakura had a look of disbelief on her face before lightly frowning. Kakashi however huffed tiredly to himself.

"Well…you got them. Now what will you do with them?"

"Easy. Here!" Naruto said as he tossed the two bells back to his other teammates.

They both had surprised looked on their faces, Kakashi hummed lightly closing his visible eye.

"Hmmm. Very well…you all…pass!"

"Nani?" Sakura said in confusion. "We do?"

"Mmmhmmm, you pass. In a real situation, Naruto had given you two something very important to protect to take back and complete the mission. While Naruto here stayed back to hold me, an enemy off for his team to get away safely. That is a form of teamwork. Thought I am a little disappointed that it wasn't completely teamwork in the beginning, this was passable enough." Kakashi explained.

Kakashi then sighed lightly.

"Now…we'll meet tomorrow near the Hokage Tower for some D-Ranked Missions. Ja ne!" Kakashi said before puffing out of existence.

0000 Later…

Naruto was walking by himself with his hood over his head again. Again, people didn't seem to know it was him. But he kept his guard up should anyone recognize him. Naruto's stomached them growled loudly, a few civilians looked at him and a few snickered and a few woman and girls giggled. Naruto's gait stuttered as he walked, turning red from embarrassment. Inside his head he could hear Akako giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Naruto retorted.

"**Awwww c'mon Naru-chan, it was cute!"** Akako teased.

"Mmmhmmmm." Naruto dryly replied.

Naruto silently mumbled to himself as he was walking. As he went past a fence, he noticed that it was lined up awkwardly. Look back, he sighed.

"I know you're there Konohomaru." Naruto deadpanned.

There was a snicker before the makeshift cover fell down revealing a young kid wearing a purple scarf and a pair of goggles. He had a toothy grin on his face as he stared back at Naruto.

"Hehehe. You found me again boss!" he said cheerfully. "Can you play ninja with me and my friends today?"

"Eh? Well…sure why not, I got time." Naruto replied, Konohomaru's smile grew wider.

"Yatta! Let's go boss!" he said happily.

0000 Sometime later…

"Bye boss!" Konohomaru said as he and his friends waved goodbye.

"See you later." Naruto replied as he watched Konohomaru and his friends vanish around a corner.

"_You're pretty good with kids."_ Chiyo's voice came.

"Mmhmmm." Naruto hummed back in reply.

Naruto sighed loudly as he began to walk home. A gentle breeze caressed his face as he moved, leaves danced around the streets of Konoha which was slowly getting empty. As he was walking, his stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger from earlier.

"Eheheh…oh right…food." Naruto said as he quickened his pace to his favorite Ramen Shop.

Entering the shop, he sat down on a stool. A familiar girl came over the counter with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun! Good to see you again!" she greeted.

"Yo Naruto-kun!" a man in the back said as well.

"Hi Ayame-chan! Hi Techi-san! Good to see you both too!" Naruto replied with a grin.

"I guess the usual then?" she said, Naruto only nodded happily. "Alright, one Miso coming right up."

Naruto eagerly sat in his stool as he waited, while waiting he felt a nudge in the back of his mind. Naruto slightly groaned as he felt an ache come up, a few images flew past his mind while at it. Rubbing his head Naruto tried to ease the pain, only for it to worsen.

"Oi! Chiyo-chan? Can you do something about my headaches?" Naruto inwardly asked.

"_Sorry, can't really do much on the big ones, small ones I can ease the pain but these ones I can barely do much without destroying your brain in the process." _Chiyo replied.

"Thanks…I guess…" Naruto mumbled.

"What was that Naruto-kun?" Ayame's voice cut in.

"Neh!? Oh nothing, just talking to myself…and…planning! Hehehehehe…" Naruto said with a quirky grin.

Ayame raised an eyebrow before covering it with a smile as she set down a bowl of Miso Ramen. Naruto's grin widened as he happily took some chopsticks and quickly eating his favorite noodle dish. As he was slurping a few images showing some people laughing and eating food. He could hear faint laughs as he slowly slurped the noodles in his mouth. Ayame seemed to notice that Naruto eating.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh…nothing…just…thinking about stuff…" Naruto meekly replied.

"Oh…okay then. Want another one?" Ayame said as she pointed to his empty bowl.

"Uh…yeah, sure!" Naruto replied.

0000 At night, Naruto's Apartment

On the couch, Naruto rubbed his head from the ache earlier, he then yawned loudly to himself. Rubbing his eyes Naruto tried to stay awake a little longer. He could feel sweat slowly trickling down his cheek, rubbing it away quickly Naruto stood up from his couch. Walking over to his refrigerator he took out a bottle of water and gulping it down at a fast rate. Emptying the bottle, Naruto placed it on the counter before walking back to his couch and sitting on it lazily. Looking towards the window, he spotted the moon shining brightly. But that seemed to be a bad idea since another ache came on.

"_Under moon lit sky, we cried and died. Under illuminated night we fought and with pain we brought. Brothers and Sisters alike fell, it all became knell. With black wings we took flight, taking the fight into the heavens of the dark night. We wrung hell upon thy foes; all that stood before us only fell, nothing more to do but cry in woe."_ A voice rhymed with mourning.

"Tch!" Naruto hissed out in slight pain.

With the pain gone, Naruto rolled slightly and tried to sleep. Within moments, he fell into blackness.

0000 Dream/Mindscape…

Naruto felt himself jolt as he entered his mind. The same usual blackness surrounded him, sitting up Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head and back. Standing up, Naruto stretched his limbs and yawning. Seeing that a set of halls now appeared, Naruto decided to take the one to the left, whistling to himself. Looking to the side he saw a slide show of images not his own. It showed a metal bird thingy zooming across the sky, another showed a metal bird thingy except it looked blockier and had some sort of spinning thing at the top.

"Hmmm…very interesting creatures…" Naruto mumbled as more images showed more of those metal birds.

As an image appeared with a group of metal birds in a V-Formation, an ache formed. Naruto rubbed his head in annoyance, wonder why he was getting one now.

"_Let the birds of war fly once more. Let their wings taste the skies again and slice thy foes. Let hellfire rain descend once more upon the enemy, watch as they cower and cry in fear as the war birds are reborn once more."_ A voice echoed.

The next image showed a large metal creature, a large circle thing on its left side, a long metal rail thing on the right, and a large boxy head, a large box structure on its back, and two thick legs capable of crushing anything beneath it. It appeared to be roaring to the skies which showed silhouettes of the metal birds.(2) There were other metal creatures as well, one looked very much like a dragon, another looks like a giant centipede, a few others looked like reptiles and one even looked like a gorilla. And there was one in the far back, it had a saurian look to it, a thick powerful metallic tail swished behind it, on its back were a row of metal spikes. Its head was facing the skies as well giving a silent roar.(3)

"_Ancient beasts of old rise once more! Let your image be reborn from flesh to steel! Let your image never be forgotten to time! Rise again and rule the land once more! Let thy foes tremble before you! Show all why you were feared during your time!"_ the voice continued.

"Impressive aren't they?" a familiar voice spoke out.

Naruto turned around to see Chiyo standing behind him; she too was gazing at the images of the metal birds and beasts. There was a sense of longing and sadness in her eyes when she gazed upon the images. She trailed a finger over one of the images showing a metal bird whose wings were glowing a bright blue color; it appeared to be slicing through an object of some sort.

"They are very…interesting…" Naruto replied as he looked back at the memories.

Chiyo gave no reply before sitting down, patting the area next to her. Naruto complied to her request, sitting down next to her, she smiled lightly before leaning to place her head on his shoulder. Her hands held onto his arm tightly yet comforting, sighing, she snuggled a little closer. Naruto lightly smiled before he too leaned a little on her as well.

"Chiyo-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm? What is it Uzumaki-kun?" she replied.

"…what was your home like? I'm curious." Naruto continued.

"…I'll show you…" she replied, waving a hand over the blackness.

The world around them buzzed a little before a landscape came to life, trees and tall skyscrapers sprouted from the ground reaching to the heavens. Concrete and metal slowly grew out from the ground, covering the entire mindscape. Naruto swore that he heard an annoyed growl but ignored it for now. This was her home, a futuristic city.

"Whoa…it looks very much like those other memories. So…this is your home?" Naruto said in slight awe.

"Mmmhmmmm…I was born here…" she replied.

"How was your life like?" Naruto asked.

Chiyo's expression then darkened, Naruto flinched in response thinking he said something wrong.

"Chiyo-chan?"

"My life? Well…it wasn't too pleasant. I don't wish to talk about…I'm sorry…" her intense gaze softened to a sad one.

Nodding, Naruto decided not to pry and held Chiyo closer to himself. Chiyo seemed to relax at the action, but Naruto could tell she was still troubled.

"Sorry Chiyo-chan…" Naruto said with guilt.

"It's okay…you didn't know." Chiyo assured.

Naruto sighed to himself before he closed his eyes, enjoying her warmth.

"La…la…la…lalalala…la…la…la…lalalala…lala…lalalala …la…la…la…lalalala…la…la…la…" she began to lightly sing.

It was a bit haunting…yet beautiful. Like an beautiful yet deadly angel, the tune of the lullaby made Naruto's more sleepy by the second.

"Lalalala…la…la…la…lalala…la…la…la…lalalala…lalala la…la…la…la…la…lalalala…lalala…la…la…lalalala…lala la…lalala…la…la…" she went on unhindered.

Within moments, Naruto fell to deep sleep enjoyable sleep. Chiyo continued to sing while caressing his face and hair. As she sung, she saw slight images float past her, images from the past and other memories. She looked around slightly before her staff glowed lightly, an image appeared…or what appeared to be an image that was moving.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ouch! Hot! Hot! HOT! TOO HOT!" a voice shouted.

"Snap! *CHOOOSH!

"Hoo! Ho! Hoo! Hohoo! Cold! Cold! COLD! TOO FUCKING COLD!" the voice shouted again.

Chiyo gave a hearty laugh making her hand cover her mouth. After she stopped with her laugh she had a happy smile on her face.

"Oh Raiden…even though you have a stony face and sort…you're still an amusing person in my view."

0000 End of Chapter 3

Hey, whats up people! Sorry if I took me a while but here's chapter 3!

Drake is out!

It's Big Boss! From MGS? What!? You seriously don't know?! WTF!

Metal Gear…Rex…from MGS…you still don't know…*sigh

Mechagodzilla was an awesome robot/giant mech…so…why not?


	4. Chapter 4

Red and White

Naruto Fanfiction

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

**"Demon/Summon Speech"**

_**"Jutsu"**_

_"Flashback/Entity"_

0000 Story Start

The next morning, Naruto lazily opened his eyes, yawning loudly, he rolled over. He stayed in that position for a few minutes before-

*RING! TING! RING! RING! RING!

"Gah! Shit!" Naruo cursed out as his alarm clock blared.

In an instant Naruto was up and running about, preparing the instant ramen. Naruto quickly ran to the bathroom, the door slammed shut loudly and water ran. A typical morning for Naruto that is.

0000 Later…

_*Yawn. "Good morning Uzumaki-san."_ Chiyo said tiredly.

"Morning Chiyo-chan." Naruto replied with a yawn as well.

"**Hey Naruto-kun."** Akako's voice chimed, albeit tiredly as well.

"Hey Akako-chan." Naruto said to her as well.

"**So…you're doing missions today?"** Akako asked curiously.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"**Hmmm…I wonder what you'll do?"** she said with a cheerful tut.

"Hopefully something of interest at least." Naruto said as he rubbed his hands together. "Sure is cold today."

Good thing Naruto decided to wear a very thick orange hooded sweater and some very comfy sweatpants. But his clothing still had spaces for kunai's and other equipment, another plus.

*Crackle!

Naruto's attention was brought upwards as he looked up to the cloud filled skies. They were very, very dark greyish color. Slow drops of rain began to fall.

"Great…rain…on the first day of missions as well…" Naruto mumbled as he picked up his pace to the Hokage Tower.

*Drip…drip…drip…drip…

*Splish! Splash!

*Drip! Drip! Drip! Drip!

"Damn, already? Shit I'm going to get soaked!" Naruto cursed as he began to run.

*Crackle-boom!

Upon seeing the Tower entrance, Naruto sprinted and ducked inside. He cursed silently as he wiped his clothing. Scowling at the wet state of his clothing, Naruto looked around. Oddly, it was very quiet in the Hokage Tower. Usually there would be some activity bustling up inside.

*Crackle! Boom!

The windows shook lightly from the shockwave the thunder gave; lightning flickered and flashed with equal anger. Walking around he found that his team was already there…except Kakashi of course. Sasuke was his usual broody self, and Sakura again was chatting and most likely annoying the hell out of Sasuke.

"Ohayo." Naruto said with a lazy yawn.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, Sakura didn't seem to care as she didn't respond.

"**Tch. Talk about rude…"** Akako's voice said with annoyance.

"Who cares…I'm really starting to dislike her a lot now…" Naruto stated in his mind.

Sure, while he did still respect her at some level. But now…it was slowly disintegrating away, piece by piece. Huffing, Naruto walked over and leaned on a nearby wall, looking out the window. He watched as the rain pelted the window frame, making it creak slightly.

*Crackle! *Flash!

Naruto stared with a bored expression as he watched the lightning zoom and crackle across the skies. Naruto gave another yawn as he was bored out of his mind.

"Where the hell is sensei?" Naruto thought, he felt like taking a nap right now.

As if on cue, there was a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed Kakashi who was reading the orange book again.

"Yo." Kakashi said with a bored tone as he continued to read his book.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted loudly, everyone cringed at the volume.

"**Why I outta…"** Akako said murderously.

There was a yanking of chains in Naruto's mind, Akako gave a startled yelp as the chains yanked her down.

"**What the hell Chiyo!?"** Akako said with a annoyed pout.

"_Shut up…I'm trying to meditate."_ Chiyo said coldly before she went quiet.

"**Grrrrrrrr…"** Akako growled dangerously. **"Kill her for me later will you Naruto-kun?"**

"Maybe…" Naruto muttered as he glared at Sakura before turning the glare to Kakashi.

"Maa, maa Haruno-san. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take another route." Kakashi said bluntly before putting his book away.

"So…what will be doing today sensei?" Naruto asked, both Sakura and Sasuke perked up a bit, wanting to know as well.

"Well…since it's the first mission…I picked it out. On our next one, I'll let you guys pick it out." Kakashi said with a cheery eye smile. "Now then, today…"

0000 Many hours and D-Ranked Missions later…

Naruto cursed loudly as he rubbed the dirt and mud off his body, his team had been doing D-Ranked missions for ten hours straight. A lot of them got him very muddied and soaked as a result. His teammates were not doing well either, they were in the same state as he was. Naruto looked to see his sensei reading that damnable book again as they walked back to the Hokage Tower. Naruto was surprised he didn't go crazy yet from all this damn work.

"_You have to walk before you can run Uzumaki-kun."_ Chiyo said quietly, Naruto huffed in annoyance.

"Whatever…I just need a shower…" Naruto replied quietly as well.

"Okay team, good work today. I'm impressed we were able to do at least 12 D-Ranks. Anyways, go home and shower yourselves. I'll report back to the Hokage and we'll meet again here. Ja ne!" Kakashi vanished with another poof, leaving the three genins to grumble.

Taking his chance, Naruto immediately went for home. Boy did he smell, a nice hot shower would soon wash that away.

0000 Later…

Naruto was grumbling to himself as he walked home, this time without the hood on. Besides…there weren't any people out today…and it was still pouring as well.

"Well…at least the muck and mud is gone…thank you nature." Naruto said he glanced at the dark clouds.

"**She's stalking you again…"** Akako's voice chimed in.

"Who? That one girl?" Naruto asked, he felt a mental nod from Chiyo and Akako.

"_Yeah…her…"_ Chiyo said with annoyance.

"Goodness…what does she want from me? I barely even know her at all, except her name." Naruto muttered as he picked up his pace.

Turning a corner, Naruto jolted forward into a full on chakra infused sprint. He booked the street in mere seconds before making another sharp turn towards his house. Upon finding and entering his apartment, he triple locked the doors and windows in his home. That girl was really starting to creep him out now if she kept this up.

"_Better to get rid of the problem now. Rather than later."_ A voice spoke from a passing memory.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the voice, better to do something about now than later? How would he deal with that creepy stalker? Naruto sighed loudly as he went into the bathroom. A nice warm shower would do.

After taking a very nice warm shower, Naruto hit the bed, dead tired from today's work. Thinking to himself, he decided to pay Chiyo a visit. Closing his eyes, he slowly drifted to sleep.

0000 Dream/MindScape

When Naruto entered his mindscape, he noticed that he was lying down on…grass? He felt a slight ache in his head. Shaking his head Naruto sat up and opened his eyes. What he saw made him look in awe. He was in a field of what appeared to be glowing flowers under a moonlit sky. Faintly he could hear someone…singing…standing up Naruto began to walk around in the fields to look for the source of the singing.

"Through the night, to the day…"

"When everything is gone…"

"Carry the soul away from the dryness…"

After climbing over a large rock, Naruto found the source. It was Chiyo who was singing…but what he saw made his narrow his eyes. Around Chiyo were men…dressed in very odd armor and clothing, all of them had L-shaped tools in their grasps. Their armor was jet black, matching the midnight skies. All of them had stern expressions on their faces as they gazed around.

"In the sun we see, fighting over lives…"

With that said more figures appeared…like spirits being called, more men dressed in a similar fashion appeared with swirls and bright flashes of light. Then huge metal creatures appeared with swirls of light, all groaning lightly as they moved about.

"All our dreams and wishes…"

"We send home for safe keeping…"

"Fighting for what's right…"

Here all the figures vanished; they broke away like glass, flowing with the wind into the dark skies. Chiyo paused as she began to hum a tune as she began to walk around in the field of flowers. Suddenly four figures formed, three children and…a creature…it was dressed from head to toe in dark red armor, a blood red cloak billowed out from behind it. Two of the children were boys…while one was a girl…that looked like a younger version of Chiyo and Akako. The children appeared to be scared as the world underneath them rumbled loudly. Chiyo's tune began to get louder as the rumbled increased, with an earth shattering roar a great giant beast broke out of the earth. It towered over 50ft; it appeared to be a very large dragon-like creation made of very dark…evil energies.

"Calling to the night, to dream…"

"Forgain in the light…"

With that the red armored creature yelled out and ushered the children away, the children protested, especially the messy haired one. But when the beast roared again, the children scrambled away. The red warrior turned back, gazing into the beast's eyes as it glared down at its smaller opponent. The red warrior then pointed a similar L-shaped object at the creature. The dragon-creature gave a laughing roar as if mocking the red warrior.

"Waiting for a storm to rise…"

Here the battle between the red warrior and the dark beast began; the creature swung its giant talons down to crush its smaller opponent…only to miss as the warrior dash to the left, leaving an after image. The warrior the lifted his L-shaped object again…Naruto raised an eyebrow thinking why he was doing that…his answer was a series of loud booms coming from the L-shaped object. Blue beams of light followed with each boom, striking the evil creatures head. All it did was make it angry. Here the monster and the warrior vanished…before reappearing, this time the monster looked very worn out. There were numerous holes on its body, and it appeared to be leaking green blood. The warrior too looked worn out but he was in better shape. The warrior did…something, he placed a hand on where he ear supposedly is, there was a red light that shined down on the beast. Before all hell broke loose, Naruto caught a voice shouting…

"**Hellfire Rain Initiated!"**

That's when hell broke loose; Naruto covered his ears as a series of loud deafening explosions erupted all around the beast. It was as if heaven was giving its mighty judgment. Despite the explosions, Naruto could still hear Chiyo sing.

"Feel the isolation fleeting…"

"Calling to the night, to be, or not to be fighting here…"

When the explosions stopped, Naruto turned to look at the red warrior dashing towards the beast, its chest was carved open, and a sickly purple heart was beating inside. Jumping, the warrior landed on the heart. Calling out a sword of light he began to stab the heart furiously. The evil creature roared in agony at the painful assault, after a few stabs it began to crack and glow.

"Leaving without you, leaving my soul behind…"

Here the creature exploded in a bright light, engulfing the red warrior and it. Naruto heard a yell, looking to the left he saw the group of children crying and wailing at the loss of the red warrior. A mist then seeped in, covering the fields.

"Calling to the night, corners of golden crown fade with time…"

As Naruto looked the children he swore he could see something…they all appeared to have…silhouettes of another person next to them. Looking at the younger Chiyo, he could see the silhouette perfectly, it was another Chiyo, this one was older and more developed. Both were crying and yelling where the red warrior fell. Looking at the others, he saw the same thing; older silhouettes of the children were standing next to them in the mist. All of the silhouettes appeared to have them wearing armor, and holding weapons of sorts. A glimpse of their future. Then it all vanished, they vanished, and they were replaced with a large army fighting against another. Loud booms and explosions rocked the land, both sides dying and killing.

"Calling to the night, for us, for every single life…"

"All the ashes of men remain as a perfect memory…"

"Calling to the night…"

Again Chiyo paused and hummed loudly as the two armies fought and died. Then the armies vanished…replaced with the red warrior again…standing alone. A glowing sword of light in his left hand. He was in a field of fallen bodies and smoke.

"But the heart will remain, as a silhouette of time…"

Here two more silhouettes of the red warrior appeared behind him. The first one showed battle worn armor, a series of painful looking scratch marks slit across the face mask. A slight tear ran from one of the eye sockets of the mask. The third…the third scared Naruto. The warrior had lost all grace and deadly beauty…he was now a hulking monstrosity of flesh and black colored tentacles, the recognizable head was still present…but the body…the body was changed…it looked like he was forcibly…mutated…changed, bits and pieces of remnant armor were present but they were a sickly color. Despite this…Naruto knew it was still the warrior. The changed warrior was holding what appeared to be…tattered remains of a red cloak…his cloak. Naruto then noticed Chiyo walking up to the figures…Naruto noticed her face had a sense of longing in them as she stood before the third mutated figure.

"Hear the ringing echoes in the splitting horizon…"

"Calling to the night…"

With that, she raised a hand to touch the figure…only for it to fade away alike glass. Seeing that she was done, Naruto slowly walked over. When he got close enough he spoke.

"Chiyo-chan?" Naruto said slowly.

She didn't answer but she was looking at the ground. Looking down as well, Naruto noted that the red tattered cloak hadn't faded yet like the rest. It billowed from a unfelt breeze, just swaying with the wind. Chiyo then knelt down and picked up the cloak, holding it close to her heart. Naruto could hear her sobbing as she held onto the tattered cloak. Seeing her sad, Naruto moved in and embraced her.

"Chiyo-chan?" Naruto said again.

"Uzumaki-kun…" she said as she turned around and embraced him.

0000 Timeskip

Silence was in the air between Naruto and Chiyo. Chiyo was staring blankly at the floor, Naruto had a concerned look on his face as he tried to comfort her. Breaking the silence…Naruto decided to ask…

"Chiyo-chan? W-who…who were those people…the other kids…and the red warrior?"

"Old friends…they were old friends…" Chiyo said with a slightly dead voice. "As for the warrior? He…he was the closest thing I had to a father figure…a father that…that I will never see again…"

"I think about them…from time to time…wondering…how are they doing…and what they are doing…" Chiyo said as she traced invisible lines on the black flooring of the mindscape. "I miss them…I wish to laugh…I wish to hold them once more…just once."

"But…I've got you now…" she said before looking at Naruto with a slight smile on her face. "You…you make me smile at times…you make me warm again…you make me…alive…like a human again…and for that I'm happy."

Naruto slightly smiled knowing his presence made her happy somewhat, he was about to speak until he noticed himself fading.

"Time to wake up Uzumaki-baka." She said teasingly before kissing him on the lips.

0000 Real-World

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see sunlight; yawning loudly to himself he sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He slowly got out of bed, noting that he was actually up early too. Yawning, he went over to the kitchen to do his daily morning routine.

0000 Later

Naruto hummed to himself as he was strolling around the partially empty streets of Konoha. A few people glared at him, but he glared right back. He should've worn a hooded sweater instead.

"**You should beat them to a bloody pulp…"** Akako's voice whispered.

"Akako…" Naruto mumbled in annoyance.

"**Just suggesting…"** she chimed before she receded.

Knowing that his team weren't going to be at the Tower at this time, Naruto decided to go hold out. Specifically an old spot he used to go to when he was a young kid. More specifically the Hokage Mountain. Upon reaching the top, he sat down on the Fourth's head overlooking the entire village.

"**You know…this is actually a nice spot…****or would be if the damn village liked you…****"** Akako thought out the last part.

"Yeah…I always came here when I was younger. Over-watching to village like the faces of the past Hokages." Naruto said as he sighed loudly.

"But…I've been thinking to myself thought…do I really…want to be the Hokage anymore?" Naruto muttered quietly as he leaned on the rock wall behind him.

"_But isn't that your dream?"_ Chiyo's voice suddenly spoke.

"Yeah…but it's starting to…you know…go away. Thinking about it…all the hate…all the glares and contempt from the people here…will it make a difference if I lead this village? The only reason I wanted to become Hokage was…to earn the acknowledgement of the people…but looking at it now…it all seemed…foolish and selfish. Maybe I should just leave…they won't miss me. But if I leave this place and make a new village…but…is leading…is it fit for me?" Naruto chuckled lowly at the last one, before an ache formed.

"_To lead is to commit one's self to a great responsibility. To lead, one must wage war and fight should they and the people be threatened by an opposer who wishes to destroy them. To lead, one must be able to provide all the needs for the people so they will follow you to the end. To lead, one must give their body and soul to protect the many should the situation be dire. To lead, one must set an example from right and wrong. To lead, one must show willingness to achieve and sacrifice to ensure the future of many. To lead…one must be able to believe in one self to do so. To lead…one must have to power to make others follow and obey. But…how you lead…will affect the many. Lead wisely when and if you chose to lead. The lives of many matter to me, mine does not. But…should a nation betray my trust and wishes…I will damn the traitors and execute them myself if I must."_ A voice spoke out before fading.

Naruto grunted as he felt the ache fade, he then got a frown on his face after thinking what the voice said.

"**Then leave…"** Akako spoke.

"…like where?" Naruto asked as he gazed out.

"**Somewhere…isolated…somewhere…forgotten…"** she said slowly. **"I think I know just the place too, but we will need to plan and such if you wish to go there…"**

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"…**I'll tell you more after you've finished with your jobs today with your team…"** Akako said before her voice went quiet.

0000 Timeskip

It was another boring day for Naruto after working again with his team. At least five jobs were completed today. Naruto sighed to himself as he rubbed his hair as he and his team parted for today. Naruto though was a bit ticked off lately though, courtesy of Sakura.

_0000 Earlier_

"_Kuso…" Naruto grumbled as he tried to pull a heavy wagon._

_Naruto and his team had chosen what seemed like an easy job, just doing a little farm work and stuff. But it turned out to be a bit more of a hassle than he thought. Currently right now, Naruto was trying to get a wagon of heavy batches of rice to the grainhouse. Apparently, nobody was helping him out. Sasuke was scowling as he was cutting wheat and tieing them into batches, Sakura was doing the same…but apparently she was talking and fawning over Sasuke rather than putting full effort into the job. Seeing her doing nothing but bug the Uchiha, Naruto decided to see if she would help._

"_Oi. Sakura-chan! Can you help me out a bit? These bat-"_

"_SHUT UP NARUTO-BAKA YOU'RE RUINING MY TALK!" Sakura screeched back._

"_Eh? But Sakura-"_

"_SHUT UP BAKA!" Sakura shouted again and droned him out._

_0000 Flashback End_

"Bitch…" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his sore arms.

Wanting to relax, Naruto proceeded to go to the Hot springs. He really needed to let some stress off and some nice hot water will do just fine. Signing in and entering the male side, Naruto sighed as he slipped into the nice hot water. He could feel his muscles relax greatly.

"Akako-chan?"

"**Hm? Oh right!"** Akako said with a sheepish hint to her voice.

"**Okay! So then…you want to…say…start and lead a village right?"** she said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"**Okay! Hmmm…lemme think for a second…"** Akako said before humming in thought. **"AHA! Now I remember! I know the perfect place!"**

Suddenly…an image showed a large…metal thing, surrounded by an endless void…of bright lights?

"Uh...where is this exactly Akako?"

"**Hey Chiyo-chan, do you think it still works?"** Akako's voice asked, Chiyo only sighed in annoyance.

"_Most likely…I was amazed the first time I ever saw it. I can't believe they freaking left it floating there too…fucking idiots…"_ Chiyo muttered with annoyance.

"Uh…hey…"

"**But hey! At least we can use it! It's the perfectomunto place to be!" **Akako said cheerfully. **"It's in a starlit void, so high in the skies, a place where reality can be tested, ooh! So many things to do!"**

"_THAT'S IF the damn thing is still working! AND if the place is habitable!"_ Chiyo scolded.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted, making the two shut up.

*Huff!

"Okay…can you both tell me what you two are talking about?!" Naruto said in an aggravated tone.

He could feel the two look at each other before giving meek replies.

"**Sorry…but we can't exactly tell you…"** Akako said with a pout.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"_We just can't…sorry Uzumaki-kun."_ Chiyo said bluntly. _"But we can show you where to go though, to find what we're talking about…"_

Suddenly an image popped up, this one was a dirt road, obviously leading away from Konoha. Then another image popped up showing a vast body of water, a man stood on a boat as if waiting for someone. The third image came and showed a town, but the image was veering to the vast body of water again. A fourth came with a view in a boat again, this time heading for what appears to be a very…gloomy place. The fifth showed a…no what appeared to be remains of a village. Naruto grunted as he felt the images burn into his mind. But the last image…Naruto felt a sense of longing for…a connection to it…like the image was calling to him. Before the image vanished he swore he heard a whisper.

"_Come home…"_ a small voice spoke before vanishing.

"What are those places?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

"_Places that you'll have to find on your own eventually…"_ Chiyo said before going quiet.

"**Alright here's the thing Naruto…if you really plan on doing this, you know you will be labeled as a missing-nin correct?"** Akako said with surprising seriousness.

Naruto could only nod a bit dumbly.

"**Alright, then here's what we'll do…**

0000 At night…

Naruto was sitting…near the window of the Hokage Office. He currently had a black cloak drapped over his entire frame, making him match the night sky. He watched as the assistant tend to the room and clean up, Sarutobi had left long ago as well as many of the ANBU, but there was still some about though.

"No turning back…" Naruto thought as he slowly slid the window open as he saw the assistant leave.

"Phase One…begin…" Naruto said as he slowly made his way to the desk of the Hokage.

Upon reaching it, he carefully opened each drawer. Luckily nothing seemed to happen when he slid open…only to find nothing.

"Damn…" Naruto said as he opened another one.

Naruto cursed again before reaching for another one, this time he found a book…an orange one like the one Kakashi had. Raising an eyebrow Naruto shook his head before placing into his pocket, deciding he would read it later. He opened another drawer and scowled.

"Damn…not here at the desk, of course why would they be?" Naruto mumbled.

He was right now looking for the key to the Konoha Vaults; mainly what he was looking for was the Forbidden Scroll. Ever since the Mizuki Incident, they most likely had moved it to a more secure location. What other place than the vault? As Naruto scowled, he unintentionally smacked into the portrait of the Fourth Hokage making it fall and clobber him over the head.

"ITAI!" Naruto hissed as he rubbed his head before glaring at the grinning portrait of the Yondamie.

When Naruto looked up, his eyes bugged out before turning into a deadpan. There it was again…the Scroll.

"Are you serious? They didn't bother to move it?!" Naruto said with disbelief.

"**It's most likely a fake baka!"** Akako scolded.

Checking it, Akako was…WRONG! Akako gained a tick mark before muttering about idiots. Smiling sheepishly to himself Naruto continued to search the hidden compartment. He found a few other scrolls and books…mainly listed to him. As he was searching, his hand must've scratched something sharp as he winced and pulled back his hand to see something had drawn blood. He cursed as he sucked on before he was blinded by a light.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto hissed as his vision came back.

A small…very old scroll was placed before him…it looked very crinkled and…old. Picking it up carefully, Naruto slowly unrolled it and began to read.

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Naruto, if you ever find this letter if you ever do. I have one thing to say to you. Run. Run! Run as fast as you can! Konoha is nothing but a lie. They plan on using you for their own selfish greed. I want you to run away, away from Konoha. I don't wan't you to be living a life of lies. I want you to live freely, away from the greedy cold clutches of Konoha. I was a fool to believe Konoha had a place in my heart. I guess, this is my punishment for not realizing it sooner. I've should've heeded one-chan's advice, but I was stupid! So stupid! I hate myself for not seeing this sooner. I'm sorry Mito-nee-chan…I was a fool. I am writing this in haste, I fear they could be watching me now. Naruto, allow me to tell you one thing. The Uzumaki's were once a powerful clan._

Here Naruto eyes widened a bit, shocking to know that Uzumaki was a clan name. And that the Uzumaki was once a powerful clan as well.

_We were feared among the Elemental Nations. All Uzumaki's were expert seal makers and users, everyone envied and hated us. So Kumo, Iwa, and rumors of Kiri joined forces and attacked Uzu. They…they succeeded in the end. They destroyed Uzu, razed it to the grounds. Everyone I knew died, my father was the leader of Uzu. He too perished. I miss them, but, let me tell you the reason why Uzu fell. The reason Uzu fell…was because Konoha betrayed us._

Naruto's eyes jolted in shock and alarm.

"K-Konoha…Konoha betrayed…my clan?" Naruto said with a quaver in his voice.

_Konoha made an alliance to assist Uzu should Uzu ever be attacked, we kept out bargain, but they didn't. Sarutobi let Uzu for dead, just so he had less competition to deal with. Naruto, Sarutobi may seem nice…but under that visage is one of a backstabbing traitor. He would smile as he stabs you in the back, he betrayed Uzu for his own goals…mainly to keep Konoha's reputation secure._

Naruto again was shocked…was his life here a lie? Was it all an illusion? A cruel illusion to make him loyal to Konoha? Naruto shuddered as tears began to form.

"_Sarutobi…you bastard…"_ Chiyo hissed quietly.

"**How could they…traitorous bitches!"** Akako's voice shouted in anger.

_I don't have much time Nauto…or should I say sochi._

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief.

_Yes…sochi…the one who is telling you this…the one who hopes you will get this is your mother…Uzumaki Kushina. The Red Death…sochi…run…run as fast as you can…_

There were dark areas on the piece of paper, signifying his…mother was crying as she wrote this.

_Naruto…I want you to know…I love you…I always will…no matter what, your mother loves you. Even in death, I love you! I have to go…they're coming back. I love you sochi!_

Here Naruto was silent as the paper fell from his shaking hands, both Chiyo and Akako had very worried glances at Naruto. His eyes had tears that were falling slowly down his cheeks. Chiyo noticed a faint amount of dark chakra beginning to course through him.

"**Kyuubi…"** Akako hissed.

"_Uzumaki-kun?"_ Chiyo said nervously.

"…"

"_Naruto-kun?"_ Chiyo said again.

She heard a faint sob from Naruto, Naruto had clenches eyes as tears streamed down his face. Chiyo began to panick a bit as chakra began to spike in Naruto. Soon Naruto began to growl a bit, eyes turning into red slits. His teeth and nails began to sharpen, and his whiskers thickened, making him look feral.

"_Tch! Shit!"_ Chiyo hissed.

"They'll pay...all of them..." Naruto said darkly.

Naruto then glowed a blueish color making him cry out in pain, inside Chiyo winced at the oncoming power of Kyuubi's chakra. She was trying her best to hold it down, but it was very painful. Akako soon joined in on suppressing it as well. In a matter of moments, Naruto calmed down, the features still staying but the chakra forcibly pushed back. He sat against the wall, almost becoming a crying wreck.

"He lied…he lied to me…" Naruto muttered to himself painfully.

Inside Chiyo and Akako had worried expressions, they didn't want to see him like this. But the plan needed to go on.

"_Naruto-kun…"_ Chiyo said soothingly.

"What…" Naruto said choking a sob.

"_We need to keep going…we need to get away. We need to run. Hurry Naruto…we don't have all night…someone might have felt that chakra spike so we must act."_ Chiyo said soothingly, Naruto choked another sob before nodding shakily.

"Right…the scroll…" Naruto whispered, looking back in the hidden compartment, he grabbed the large oversized scroll.

"We need to seal those up, I'll show you." Chiyo said.

A few images popped in his head showing him how to do a basic storage seal, looking around Naruto grabbed some parchments from the desk, took a brush and dipped it into some ink before following the instructions that played in his mind. After completing a few, he stored all the things addressed to him, even took a few other scrolls that had other jutsus of sorts. After taking what he needed, he quickly placed the portrait of the Yondaime back up, covering the hidden compartment. When Naruto looked at it, he swore, he saw a very sad expression on the Fourth Hokage's face. The grin was slightly forced, and eyes had sorrow in them. Sighing to himself Naruto turned away with the large scroll in tow.

"D-d-done…" Naruto said pitifully as he exited the room through the window, closing it while he was jumping out.

0000 Later…

Naruto was humming; he was humming a sad tune to himself as he walked through the very empty streets of Konoha.

*Crackle!

*Drip…drip…drip, drip, drip…

Rain began to fall hastily, it pelted the cloak Naruto was wearing, making a loud popping sound. Naruto stopped for a moment before gazing into the dark stormy skies, watching as lighting flickered and flashed and hearing thunder roar. It was as if heaven was pitying him.

"_I like the rain…it washes away all the pain…though temporary…just let your soul be free…let it purify your sadness…and sorrow…let it heal you…let yourself be reborn anew from it…"_ a voice whispered.

Naruto silently obeyed as he let the rain pelt his face, not flinching one bit. He never though the rain would…would be so…gentle…and calm.

"**Behind you…"** Akako hissed.

"Naruto-kun?" a shy voice spoke.

Knowing who it was, Naruto's face turned cold, he slowly turned and glared at the person in question. The girl was Hinata Hyuuga, she was wearing a rain jacket of some sort, and black slacks and black slippers. She flinched when she saw his stone gaze.

"What's wrong with him?" she wondered. "Did something bad happen? And why is he…what's that large lump on his back?"

"Something you want…Hyuuga…" Naruto said coldly, this made her flinch again.

"Ano…I was just wondering what you're doing…but…after a while…I noticed…that you seemed to be…leaving? Are you….are you running away?" she said with a concerned voice.

"That's none of your business Hyuuga…go home…go home and leave me be…" Naruto said before turning away.

"Naruto-kun! Wait! Please don't go…" she said as he pressed her fingers nervously.

"**This girl is just asking to die…"** Akako whispered.

"Why should I not leave? Why should I not go? Tell me…why should I stay…" Naruto hissed with hate.

"Well…because…everyone would miss you…and…and I would too…" she said nervously.

"Tch. No they wouldn't…and most of all…who the fuck are you supposed to be? I barely even know you." Naruto seethed.

"Naruto-kun…the reason I…I don't want you to go…is…is…because I love you!" she shouted the last part.

*Crackle! *Boom!

Naruto raised an eyebrow before glaring even more heatedly at her.

"Love me? Love? Me? Pfft! Yeah right." Naruto dismissed it with a uncaring wave.

"No! I do! I love you Naruto! I do!" she said pleading. "I do…I've watched you…from the start. I…I admired you because you never gave up whenever someone put you down…you…you always pushed on…that's why I love you. I watched as you struggled, and I know how it feels to struggle and be put down…we…we're the same. We both went through the same hardships. I don't want you to go…I'm like you…and I don't want someone whose like me…to leave…I want…I want us to be together because…we went through the same things."

*Crackle!

Naruto was dead silent…just dead quiet, his cold stone eyes glared into her pale ones. His eyes twitched a bit, showing that he was slowly getting angry. But to the oblivious Hinata, she thought she got through to him…but….

"Fuck you." Naruto snarled out.

"What?" Hinata said in shock and hurt.

"I said…FUCK YOU…you fucking bitch. You fucking slut, I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Naruto shouted out.

"Wha…" Hinata could only say before tears began to well up.

Before she could respond, Naruto was instantly in front of her.

*WHAM!

Hinata gasped out loudly as the air left her lungs. She fell down into a crumpled heap as she began to tear and cry from the pain and hurt. She looked up fearfully to see a very, very pissed off Naruto.

"You can go to hell…for all those years when I was little…all those years…I suffered loneliness…I suffered starvation…I suffered the elements…I had nothing from the start. You…you though…you had a family…a home…all the things you could want. And you dare say we are similar? You don't understand me…you never will, you never went through what I did. You love me because of some silly admiration? Puh-leaze, you're a foolish little girl chasing a stupid goal, a stupid dream. When I was little…all I wanted was someone to notice me…someone to love and care for me…but I got none…and now knowing you watched me as I suffered…and struggled…" Naruto then leaned down, eyes glaring into her own.

"Knowing you watched…I…I hate you even more…when I was beaten near-death, you watched…when I suffered loneliness, you watched…when I had to scrape food out of trashcans, you watched. You did nothing to ease me pain and suffering, you don't love me…you're…a pathetic waste of space Hyuuga." Naruto stated coldly as he took out a kunai.

Hinata began to cry in fear as he loomed dangerously over her.

"**Kill her…kill her…let her blood flow…let her guts spill…"** Akako said angrily, this girl was on her shit list.

Akako was seething, this little foolish girl watched Naruto suffer when he was younger and she did nothing to ease it. She had no right to say she loved him. Chiyo and herself were probably the only good things that came into his life so far. And this girl had the gals to say she knew how he felt? Oh she was so going to die. Chiyo appeared to be in agreement as well.

"Since you've seen me leaving…I can't let you live Hyuuga…time to die…" Naruto said as he took out a kunai and spun it lazily in his finger.

"No…please Naruto-kun…I lo-"

*STAB!

"AAAA-" her screamed was muffled by the hand Naruto placed over her mouth.

"Just shut up and die..." Naruto scowled.

Being enhanced by Akako's energies, Naruto easily pinned the girl down as he furiously began to stab her. Blood began to flow down the streets, easily mixing in with the rain and puddles.

*STAB! *STAB! *STAB! *STAB!

He stabbed her everywhere he could, the chest, the gut, the arms, the head…even the eyes. Her squeals of pain sounded like…music to his ears, Naruto continued to stab relentlessly until she stopped moving. The girl was barely even recognizable anymore with all the gore, wounds, and blood. Naruto panted loudly as he stood up from the dead form of Hyuuga Hinata. He had just murdered someone in cold-blood, he murdered a fellow Konoha-nin…but he didn't care…he actually…felt…relieved…he felt…wonderful. Here…Naruto began to chuckle darkly to himself. He held a somewhat crazed grin on his face as he glared down at the corpse. Looking around, he noticed that this would attract attention…but he grinned maliciously as an idea formed in his head.

0000 Timeskip

It was a sunny day in Konoha, it was a usual peaceful day for everyone. Everyone went about with their business as usual…that is until…

"AAAAAAH!" a women screamed loudly.

People began to turn heads before many more followed. Mothers covered the eyes of their children, while others looked with fear and shock. Looking to where most people were looking at, there the body of a rotting Hyuuga Hinata was found tied with a rope at the Hokage Tower. Her mangled form was dangling by a rope tied around her legs; her arms were limp as they hung uselessly. There was one word carved on her body was well as the Hokage Tower.

"WHORE"

0000 Elsewhere…

Naruto smirked to himself as dark thoughts began to fill his head. He grinned sadistically as he thought back to his work of…art. He began to chuckle evilly to himself as he made his way away from the cursed village.

0000 End

Hey what up people, sorry for the long wait! I had a crap load of things to do such as my job, planning out my other stories, and trying to fight this damn cold I have.

Oh yeah, the song is "Calling to the Night" by Natasha Farrow

Anyways…hope you liked this chapter…and this unsuspecting twist! Mwuahahahaha!

See you later! Drake is out!


End file.
